Amor en tiempos de edad
by Sologa92
Summary: "Al final, el tiempo y la edad son sólo números relativos" Fanfic con base al fanfic "Juntos-Una Historia de Transformación y Tragedia" de Rowan Seven, traducida por Allbreyck. No es continuación oficial.
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos! :D Bueno, hace mucho tiempo dejé de escribir y me retiré parcialmente de los fic's, aunque regreso sin continuar mis fic's pendientes en otros sitios, pero me vino a la mente este fanfic de Ranma 1/2 el primero que haré y ojalá no el último. Desde que leí un fic de aquí, llamado **Juntos-Una Historia de Transformación y Tragedia**, de** "Rowan Seven" **en inglés y traducido por** "Albreyck", **mientras buscaba fanfics** NO **yaoi de RanmaxRyoga xD, y creánme que me encantó. Y se me ocurrió hacer un fic basado en la información de ese fic, como si fuese la continuación, bueno no lo es, sólo es desde mi bizarra imaginación, ya que mi temática se centrará en el romance de una madura Akane con un adolescente, pero por eso incluyo esa parte de ese fic, el nombre del chico ya sabrán porqué y quién es :p, bueno si mi inspiración no me abandona jeje. Espero no se considere plagio, la temática la desarrolla mi mente, pero basándome en el fic, y también en el anime que es por supuesto obra de nuestra querida y ya conocida autora **"Rumiko Takahashi"**.**  
**

Me queda decir que espero lo disfrutes, y perdón por tanto texto, es el prólogo, y debo retroalimentar mi historia, ya lo demás, espero sea más entretenido, sin más por ahora, Gracias, y si ha sido un plagio, me disculpo y en cuanto se me notificara me dedicaría entonces a crear otra retroalimentación, jeje. Por ahora es todo.

Como adicional, habrá algunas palabras en japonés, no muy dificiles. Si tienen duda pondré los significados al final.

* * *

**Amor en tiempos de edad.**

_**Prologo:**_

Una mañana como cualquier día de verano, se encontraba el señor Soun Tendo bebiendo té en la sala de su ya vacía y solitaria casa. Sonrió al recordar las veces que su hogar estaba a reventar de invitados, ni las habitaciones eran suficientes para todos sus inquilinos. Primero la habían habitado él y su ya fallecida esposa, cuando estaban recién casados y soñaban con ver niños corriendo en su hogar. No pasó mucho para que su sueño se hiciera realidad, primero con la llegada de su primera hija, Kasumi, luego Nabiki y finalmente su pequeña Akane. Estaban felices por haber logrado su sueño de ser una familia. Soun no tenía varones, pero se sentía tan bendecido con su esposa e hijas, que poco le importaba ser padre de un varón.

No tuvo que preocuparse por un heredero, pues poco después de haber nacido Akane, tuvo noticias de su viejo amigo Genma Saotome, el cual le daba la buena noticia de que era padre de un varón. Soun lloró de felicidad cuando Genma expresó su deseo de unir a ambas familias, y así se acordó que el pequeño Ranma, se habría de comprometer con alguna de las hijas de Soun y heredar el dojo. Preservando y unificando así ambas escuelas y técnicas marciales.

Nada podía salir mal, aún cuando poco después tuvo que enfrentarse a la muerte de su esposa y ser ahora padre y madre de sus hijas. Situación que no duró mucho, pues su hija Kasumi, terminó ejerciendo el rol de madre y ama de casa cuando concluyó la preparatoria. Los Tendo estaban tristes, pero con el tiempo se sobrepusieron, y entonces llegó el día en que Genma presentaría a su futuro hijo y este elegiría a una de sus hijas para continuar con su supuesto compromiso; aunque la llegada de los Saotome acabó con la pacífica y monótona vida de los Tendo, Ranma y su maldición del Jusenkyo que lo hacían convertirse en una mujer al contacto con el agua fría, volviendo a su estado de hombre al bañarlo con agua caliente o tibia. El haber hecho que Akane fuera la prometida de Ranma, Kasumi se negó por ser mayor que él, Nabiki se negó haciéndoles ver que no tenían nada en común, y Akane aunque se negara, ya había sido ella la elegida para unificar ambas escuelas. Tan sólo quedaba esperar que ambos fueran mayores de edad, mientras tanto los Saotome vivirían en el dojo Tendo.

Esto para hacer que ambos jóvenes convivieran y desarrollaran sentimientos el uno por el otro.

Pero de nuevo las complicaciones surgieron cuando comenzaron a aparecerle prometidas de quién sabe dónde a Ranma. La mayoría a causa de Genma, que había comprometido a su hijo más de una vez a conveniencia. Poco después la aparición de rivales al joven en todo Nerima, la aparición de su madre, por la cual Ranma había optado por mostrarse en su forma femenina Ranko, debido a que Nodoka le había hecho prometer a Genma que su hijo seria un hombre entre hombres. De no ser así, los mataría a ambos haciendo que cometieran Seppuku.

Ranma, Ranko una vida muy complicada, y al final todo se les fue de las manos en sus narices. Cuando trataron de hacer algo, ya no había nada que hacer, sólo aceptar y resignarse.

Resignarse a que se había quedado sin heredero, cuando la maldición de Ranma se completó volviéndolo Ranko permanentemente. Y al chico lejos de desagradarle, lo aceptó y había continuado con su nueva y menos problemática vida de mujer. Y todo por un simple y genuino deseo, una moneda echada a una fuente de los deseos, al servicio de un alma en pena que vivía para realizar los sueños de la gente, siempre y cuando estos trajeran dolor en consecuencia. Y así fue.

Nodoka Saotome deseó por el aprecio que le tenía a Ranko e ignorando la verdad detrás de la chica, que se volviera una señorita y se enamorara del joven Ryoga. Pensó hacer un bien, y al final su deseo se cumplió pues era un deseo con demasiado dolor a consecuencia. Y así fue.

La maldición de Ranma culminó cuando en una pelea contra su rival Mousse, destrozaron el techo de una tienda de antigüedades que acababa de instalarse en Nerima. Al destrozar el techo, Ranma cayó a una fuente antigua, que sin saberlo contenía agua del Jusenkyo, justo el agua de la poza que a él lo había convertido en mujer.

Por supuesto que dolía, había pasado el tiempo y aún dolía. Ranma pereció dándole vida a Ranko. El compromiso con los Tendo quedó anulado, incluyendo todos los demás compromisos clandestinos que perseguían al joven. Los rivales desaparecieron lamentando la pérdida de tan talentoso oponente. Y sus prometidas lloraron desconsoladas hasta que cada una fue encontrando consuelo. Todas excepto Akane, pues su hija no volvió a ser la misma jamás.

Dejó de sonreír y le perdió el sentido a la vida, pero era demasiado orgullosa para dejarse vencer, o tal vez sí se había dejado vencer. Renunció a continuar con la preservación de la escuela Tendo, y enfocó su atención al arte y actuación. Primero pensaron que era simple pasatiempo, hasta que sorprendió a la familia con una beca que obtuvo en la mejor escuela de arte y actuación de todo el país, en Tokio. Soun no aceptó con agrado la noticia, pero se sentía en deuda con ella. Porque aunque Akane comenzó a brillar en el mundo del espectáculo, Soun sabía que ella no era feliz. Sus sonrisas eran falsas, él mejor que nadie la conocía, se aisló de sus amigos y se alejó de su familia cuando decidió establecerse en Tokio. Primero por la escuela y luego por su trabajo, pues no se había recibido cuando ya había participado en obras de teatro, algunos comerciales y personajes secundarios dados en algunas novelas. No era mucho, pero Momo Hirahara como se hacía llamar en el mundo artístico, había desplazado a Akane Tendo, con el tiempo.

Al menos sus hijas Kasumi y Nabiki le habían dado la dicha de verlas realizarse por completo, Kasumi lo sorprendió cuando retomó los estudios y se graduó de Cirujana, y con honores. Consiguió emplearse con el doctor Tofu, con quién se comprometió y casó luego de que el consultorio creciera tanto y se volviera una clínica, hasta ser el hospital Tendo en la actualidad. Se llamó así dado que su yerno Ono Tofu, vio la preocupación de Soun por la desaparición del apellido Tendo. Pues Kasumi ahora era una Tofu también, y le había dado dos hermosas hijas: Akari y Kaori, en eso diez años de matrimonio que llevaban.

Nabiki se había recibido en Finanzas y se había casado finalmente con Kuno Tatewaki, lo cual era excelente para ella, jamás se preocuparía por no tener dinero, aunque había fundado con ayuda de su esposo una casa de préstamos que actualmente era ya, el Banco Nacional de Nerima. Y Nabiki la directora. Nunca antes la fortuna de los Kuno había prosperado tanto. También había engendrado dos hijos en su matrimonio: Akemi y Rentaro. Ambos sacaron la habilidad e inteligencia financiera de su madre, y un poco de la arrogancia de los Kuno.

Sin duda no todo era tan malo, su relación con los Saotome seguía aunque ya no tan estrecha como antes. Nodoka y Genma se habían mudado a las afueras de Nerima hacía algunos años y de vez en cuando Genma lo visitaba. Aún cuando ambos varones sintieran que algo faltaba... El tema de Ranma era tabú.

Y justo esa mañana, Soun había despertado más solitario que de costumbre y sintiendo que no había sido un buen padre para Akane, pero la esperanza volvió cuando en su puerta vio una postal de España, era de Akane. Con su creciente éxito como estrella, se mudaba en cada lugar donde se le ofreciera un contrato.

"_Querido padre:_

_Le he echado de menos, me disculpo por no haberme comunicado antes, el trabajo me había absorbido, pero estaré de vuelta en Nerima por un tiempo, desearía me permitiese visitarle, necesito hablar con usted. Llegaré en dos semanas._

_Atte. Tendo Akane."_

A Soun se le nublaron los ojos y empezó a llorar, de felicidad. Su hija por fin volvía. Se perdió en todos esos años que no supo de ella y se había encerrado en su miseria y soledad. Y no reaccionó hasta que llamaron a su puerta.

— ¿Tadaima?—dijo dudosa esa voz que tanto extrañaba y en años no había vuelto a oír.

— ¿Akane?— Sorprendido —Akane musume, ¡Has vuelto!—la miró con lágrimas en los ojos, su niña ya era toda una mujer y muy guapa. Con la belleza que adquiere la madurez, pero con los mismos ojos vacíos con los que se fue...

— Gomennasai Otoosan— dijo con voz débil y postrada en el suelo. Soun entendía que su hija estaba arrepentida y entendía su arrepentimiento.

Se arrodilló él también quedando ambos frente a frente.

— En todo caso, quien debe pedirte disculpas soy yo, musume—le dijo inclinando su cabeza en el suelo —Era mi deber velar por tu bienestar y te fallé, gomennasai musume, por haberte hecho tan infeliz.

Akane lo miró conmovida, no sabía qué decir o hacer. Trató de levantar a su padre del suelo pero éste se negó.

— Necesito saber que tengo tu perdón, no puedo verte a los ojos si no me perdonas, onegai dame tu perdón musume— imploró aún aferrado al suelo.

— ¡Pero si no tengo nada que perdonarle! Otoosan— lo obligó a levantar su cara del suelo y lo abrazó, y lloraron abrazados los dos por largo rato.

* * *

Sin duda alguna, nada en sus últimos años de vida que llevaba había sido como lo planeó, todo fue inesperado y cuando menos sintió ya todo estaba dado. No podía negar que había tenido momentos de tristeza en los que se arrepentía de no haber sido más decidido, de haber perdido la determinación por pelear por lo que realmente quería. Y se preguntaba si no era el miedo a la soledad, la que lo había hecho llegar a tanto. Eso y su falta de carácter quizá. Aún si se lo preguntaba, sabía que seguiría con el curso de su vida sin cambiarlo. No se atrevía, no lo haría. Pues aún si no era lo que esperaba de su vida, no podía sentirse desdichado, y menos en un momento como éste.

Pues no había cosa más sublime para él, que tener en sus brazos a su pequeña hija de apenas tres meses, que dormía pacíficamente ajena a todas esas cosas que afligían a su padre. Tan inocente y ajena a ese dolor como lo era la familia que ahora tenía. Tal vez su esposa no era tan inocente, pero le había hecho creer y ver que ya era feliz con ella. Desde que le había dado la noticia de que serían padres por primera vez, en el cuál Kami los bendijo con dos hermosos varones mellizos. No olvidaba ese día, la vio tan cansada e indefensa y tan fuerte a la vez que la veía sostener a ambos bebés que ya pedían ser alimentados por primera vez.

No pudo evitar besarla y admirarla. Estaría eternamente agradecido por haber librado casi veinte horas de doloroso parto y haberle dado tal honor de ser padre. No se comparaba jamás a cualquier satisfacción que sintiera por sus logros personales o profesionales. Y quizá desde que respetó a esa mujer que era la madre de sus hijos, fue que se decidió a hacerle ver cuán feliz era junto a ella, y demostrarle amor, que más que amor era agradecimiento y admiración, pero era lo más que podía darle de sí. Aunque con el tiempo, se olvidó del agradecimiento y se dedicó a hacer feliz a su esposa e hijos.

Y no se arrepentía en absoluto. Pues su mujer al sentirse amada, se volvió mejor esposa de lo que ya había sido. Dejó de limitarse en sólo cumplir con el hogar y los niños, y se volvió una ayuda idónea para él, motivándolo a progresar como hombre en todos los ámbitos, especialmente el profesional. El cual los llevó a vivir a Núremberg, Alemania, cuando a él lo promovieron. Y el cual de nueva cuenta los llevaba a regresar en unos días a su lugar de origen.

Situación que lo había llevado a sus pensamientos iniciales, pero de nuevo contempló a la pequeñita de cabellos negros y piel blanca, herencia de él, durmiendo tan pacíficamente envuelta en su manta color amarillo, y sonrió cuando sintió ese vuelco en el corazón. Enamorado o no, su esposa le había dado todo lo que cualquier hombre podría desear. Incluso él lo había deseado alguna vez, no con ella. Pero era ella quien se lo había dado: Ranko Saotome, su esposa, o mejor dicho Ranko Hibiki, esposa de Ryoga Hibiki, figura pública y reconocido artista marcial, escritor, esposo y padre de familia. Y sólo por eso no se atrevería a abandonarla jamás. Mucho menos a sus hijos.

* * *

**Tadaima: Estoy en casa**

**Gomennasai: Lo siento.**

**Otoosan: Padre.**

**Onegai: Por favor**

**Musume: mi hija, (yo lo tomo como hija mía, pero si me corriges, te lo agradeceré)**

**Sin más, me queda agradecer tu tiempo y pedirte tu opinion al respecto, Gracias! :D tan pronto como tenga el chapter uno, lo subo y más si hay respuesta favorable. Igual si se me notificara que he cometido una falta, haría mis modificaciones, pero por ahora esperaré. Mata ne! (sueno demasiado formal, lo sé xD)**


	2. Chapter 1 Primera Impresión

**Hola! Disculpen la demora, mi musa se fue de vacaciones por mucho tiempo, y tenía mil maneras de continuar el cap 1 pero ninguna me gustaba, y cuando estaba por finalizarlo, "alguien" ¬¬ leyó mis avances en publico y terminé por borrarlo. Hasta ayer que pude concentrarme :p, en fin sin más aquí mi primer chap. Gracias por su apoyo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1. Primera impresión.**

Se sentó en medio del jardín, alzó su vista al cielo, apenas a tiempo para presenciar el amanecer del nuevo día. Sonrió y cerró sus ojos, meditando como todas las mañanas había acostumbrado para empezar la rutina de su entrenamiento. Se sentía tranquilo, un tanto vacío pero tranquilo. Se preguntaba si su hijo a éstas alturas ya lo habría superado. Y comenzó a llorar al recordar la forma en que lo entrenó desde su niñez.

— Ranma—musitó con los ojos cerrados que empezaban a bañarse en unas discretas lágrimas.

Se recordó en su viaje a China, y aunque quiso evitar recordar todas las consecuencias del Jusenkyo, no podía evitarlo. Diecinueve años desde la maldición, y diecisiete desde que culminó y no podía evitar ese sentimiento de culpa. Sabía que al final, las cosas no habían terminado tan mal, porque tenía unos nietos que adoraba con el alma, en especial al mayor que tanto le recordaba a su hijo, pero no asimilaba aún que todo acabase así. Su esposa Nodoka, sabía que ella también sentía ese algo que no los dejaba en paz pero lo aceptaba mejor que él.

Las lágrimas aumentaban, pero contenía el sollozo, porque él era el principal culpable, porque lejos de buscar una cura para su problema, se preocupó en comprometer a su hijo, con una joven que fue la que al final salió más herida en todo esto. Porque su amigo Soun jamás podría volver a tratarlo como antes, aún si todavía jugaban shoji de vez en cuando, aún cuando le haya permitido todavía conservar su amistad, y lo viera más contento ahora que sus hijas mayores se realizaban, aunque al igual que él, la parte faltante de su alegría siempre era Ranma y Akane. No olvidaría la mirada de esa joven… Akane.

— ¡Groar!—un gruñido salió de su garganta al sollozar un ¡Perdóname!, se vio las garras y el pelo de panda.

— Jajaja ¡Caíste Ojiisan!— una juvenil voz lo hizo darse cuenta que había sido bañado en agua fría y el culpable, ese chiquillo de quince años. Que lo miraba con sus ojos azules traviesos.

— ¡Groar, grr, groar, grr, groar! — Era lo único que articulaba.

— No hablo panda ojiisan— decía divertido el muchacho.

— ¡Grr! — gruñó y se lanzó sobre el muchacho que lo esquivo hábilmente y salió corriendo aún riéndose de su hazaña.

* * *

— Tendo Akane puede pasar— le dijo una recepcionista de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, de conjunto verde claro, característico uniforme de la institución— Noriko-sama la está esperando— le sonrió.

— Gracias— le dijo educadamente y entró a la oficina de la directora.

Observo al fondo de la habitación, un escritorio de caoba elegante, y sentada en un sillón de cuero negro a una mujer madura, rubia y de ojos avellana, vestía un elegante traje de color negro, blusa blanca manga larga, con un escote que la hacía resaltar sus atributos, zapatillas negras lustradas, y que terminaba de pintarse los labios en color carmesí.

— Muy bien día señorita Tendo— habló la mujer al terminar su maquillaje, y observando a la recién llegada.

— Buenos días Noriko-sama— reverenció— Es un placer conocerla.

— El placer es nuestro Momo Hirahara— le sonrió orgullosa omitiendo el tradicional saludo y le hizo el ademán de que tomara asiento— Ya sabía que aún con tus cambios de imagen, eras tú—divertida por la palidez de Akane al ser revelada su identidad.

— Lo siento yo no quería…— no la dejó terminar.

— Despreocúpate— le dijo la mujer haciendo un ademán de desinterés— En el mundo de la actuación sabemos lo importante que es resguardar nuestra identidad real— sonrió— Yo también fui famosa Momo.

Akane trató de reconocerla, pero no le pasó por la mente alguna conocida en el medio artístico.

— No te esfuerces, no duré demasiado en el medio—explicó— Me conocían como Ayume Sainz—reveló.

— ¡Ya la recuerdo!—dijo Akane asombrada— En verdad que es un placer conocerla en persona, mis amigas y yo veíamos sus doramas ¡Y nos encantaban!— le dijo al reconocerla como una importante actriz de doramas, en su pubertad, admirada por muchas chicas de su edad, pero que a causa de los excesos declinó en su carrera justo cuando estaba en su mejor momento.

— Gracias querida—le sonrió—Bien, dejando de lado las revelaciones, bienvenida a nuestro equipo.

— ¿Pero no va a entrevistarme o hacerme alguna prueba?—preguntó Akane. La mujer se rió.

— Que graciosa eres—le dijo y se la miró a los ojos— Con toda tu trayectoria Momo, estás más que calificada. Así que inicias tus clases el lunes.

— Muchas gracias—reverenció.

— El lunes te muestro las instalaciones, debo atender una junta de padres de familia— dijo con cierto fastidio remarcado—Así que disfruta del fin de semana—le despidió.

* * *

Llegó jadeando y cansado de tanto correr. Se detuvo tratando de divisar la figura que lo perseguía desde hace unas horas, pero no vio nada. Estaba sólo y sonrió satisfecho. Había ganado. Apenas se vanagloriaba con su "victoria" cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él. Lo había alcanzado.

— ¡Grr!— gruñó el enorme panda, y las pocas personas que pasaban miraban asustadas al panda dispuesto a atacar al "inocente" muchacho.

* * *

Iba saliendo del instituto, contenta por haber obtenido empleo en esa escuela. Una de las más importantes escuelas de actuación en Nerima. Sólo el inconveniente que la directora la haya reconocido, aunque al saber que ella también había sido artista, seguramente no diría nada sobre su identidad. Se sonrió pensando que se preocupaba por nada.

Siguió caminando y vio a varias personas reunidas en un punto y algunos curiosos acercándose. Iba a seguir su camino, no le importaba.

— ¡Va a matarlo!— escuchó decir a una mujer y se apresuró al lugar.

Lo primero que vio, un oso panda enorme y un muchacho a punto de ser atacado. "_¿Será un estudiante?" _pensó. No se lo preguntó más, pues al ver como el oso se abalanzaba sobre el chico no dudó en atacar al panda.

Una patada al estómago del panda, lo hizo volar unos metros del chico que la miraba sorprendido.

Sonrió satisfecha al ver al panda en el suelo, al menos no había perdido condición. El panda se levantó pero ella no le dio tiempo a atacar, hábilmente saltó sobre él y lo inmovilizó.

— Llamen a control animal, o a un zoológico— le dijo a un hombre que estaba a pocos metros del panda y que la miraba atónito al igual que las demás personas.

— ¡Espera no! ¿Qué haces?— dijo la voz del chico, al que reconoció era a quien el panda atacaba— El panda es inofensivo, estábamos jugando—explicó.

— Te estaba atacando—le dijo.

— ¡Era un juego!—gritó.

— Pues yo vi que te estaba atacando— dijo bajándose del panda, que nada tonto decidió seguir tirado en el piso.

— Pues yo no te pedí ayuda—le reclamó.

— ¡Mocoso insolente!—le gritó.

— ¡Anciana demente!

— ¡¿A quién llamas anciana?!—se ofendió.

— ¿Acaso hay alguien más?—sarcástico.

A éstas alturas el panda se había sentado y veía discutir a ese par. Cuando reparó en la mujer, se sorprendió, la reconoció.

— Grr, grr, grr…— se paró junto a ellos intentando que lo reconociera.

— ¡Cállate!— le dijeron ambos al unísono.

— ¡Nadie calla a mi Ojiisan!— le reclamó él.

— ¡Tú también lo callaste!

— Sí pero soy yo, no tú.

— ¡Ash! Pierdo mi tiempo con un mocoso—dijo dispuesta a marcharse.

— ¡Y yo con una mujer fea!—le gritó.

Y algo en ella hizo clic, en sus recuerdos.

"_– ¡Eres fea! ¡Eres infantil! ¡Marimacho! ¡Mujer violenta! ¡Poco atractiva!— decía un Ranma sosteniendo un micrófono, y al fondo un panda como dj – ¡ERES FEA!"_

Miró a los ojos al muchacho que la veía con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos azules…

— Ranma…—susurró apenas para ella.

Se tambaleó un poco, detalló mejor al chico, su piel clara, sus ojos azules, su cabello negro, empezó a sentirse mareada.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó de repente preocupado el joven. Pero ella no contestó, estaba por caer al suelo pero los reflejos del muchacho, hicieron que la sostuviera a tiempo en sus brazos. Y la admiró, de vieja no tenía nada, bueno no era de su edad, pero tampoco estaba fea.

— Vamos a casa— le dijo su abuelo, que de algún extraño modo consiguió echarse agua caliente y transformarse en hombre de nuevo, ante el asombro de los mirones.

Se pusieron en marcha, el joven con la mujer en brazos, entre murmullos de la gente sobre el panda convertido en humano, el chico peleando con la mujer. Nerima no había dado espectáculos desde hacia algo de tiempo.

* * *

**Ojiisan: Abuelo  
**

**No pondré muchas palabras en japonés, :p para no aturdirlos ni hacer que tengan que leer a cada rato el significado. Disculpen lo corto, pero cuando me concentro y me interrumpen, imposible continuar, aunque ya tengo iniciado el segundo, asi que en compesación seguro lo tienen para el Lunes. Hasta luego!  
**


	3. Chapter 2 ¿El Tío Ranma?

**Lo prometido es deuda, si dije que el lunes, en lunes está :D Segundo chapter.  
**

**Ranma: Propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**El fic: Propiedad de Sologa92, no plagies, sé original ;)**

**A leer y agradezco a "DarthMC" por sus comentarios, gracias por tu apoyo :3, también a Guest, las personas que me siguen y mis amigos de Facebook que me leen cada que les mando invitación Gracias! :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 2. El tío Ranma.**

Se despertó sin tener idea de ¿Dónde estaba? Nada en la habitación le era familiar, aunque la pulcritud de ese lugar la hacía sentir cierta tranquilidad. Se levantó del futón e intentó recordar lo que le había pasado. Sólo recordaba a un chico siendo atacada por un panda y…

— Despertaste—anunció la voz de un joven y se giró a verle, quedando impactada al ver al dueño de esa voz, un chico de quince años, cabello negro, ojos azules y piel clara, vistiendo una playera blanca y jeans de color negro.

— ¿Dónde estoy?— fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

— En casa de mis abuelos, te desmayaste y Ojiisan dijo que debía descansar y te trajimos a su casa—explicó.

— Arigato

— Por nada— respondió— ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

— Sí.

— Bueno, vamos a la sala, los abuelos están esperándote—le dijo para salir pero antes añadió—Por cierto, disculpa lo que te dije cuando peleamos, hablé sin pensar—pidió algo avergonzado.

— Está bien, no te preocupes—le sonrió y el jovencillo quedó impactado con esa sonrisa—Ya, vamos a ver a tus abuelos—iba a decir su nombre pero se dio cuenta que no lo sabía— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Soy Ranma, Hibiki Ranma para servirte— respondió sin darse cuenta que Akane se quedó de piedra— ¿Y tú eres?— reparó en que tampoco sabía el nombre de ella.

— Tendo Akane—respondió autómata.

— ¿Eres Akane, la prometida del fallecido tío Ranma?— asombrado.

— ¿Tío Ranma?— no comprendía eso.

— Con mayor razón discúlpame Akane-san—se postró el muchacho—De haberlo sabido…

— Oh ya se están conociendo—entró un sonriente Genma.

— Tío Genma—lo reconoció Akane.

— Akane hija mía, que gusto volver a verte—la abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos—Y tú mocoso ¿Ya te disculpaste por tu grosería?

— Eso hacía Ojiisan, antes de que llegarás a interrumpir—dijo con molestia al levantarse del suelo.

— Akane querida ¿Te encuentras bien?—ahora Nodoka hacía su aparición.

— Tía Nodoka—Akane estaba impactada.

— Que gusto cariño—la abrazó haciendo a un lado a su marido—Y tú jovencito—miró con reprobación al muchacho— ¿Ya te disculpaste por tu reprobable conducta?

— He dicho que ya lo hacía antes de que llegarán ustedes Obaasan—contestó de mala gana.

— Disculpa a mi nieto querida—decía Nodoka—Lo hemos educado para que sea todo un caballero y mira cómo te ha tratado.

— ¡Ya dije que lo sentía!—reclamó el joven.

— Ranma estoy decepcionado ¿Qué dirán tus padres cuando vean tu comportamiento? Que no hemos sabido educarte y que fue un error dejarte a nuestro cuidado—decía en lágrimas de cocodrilo un desconsolado Genma, el chico lo miraba con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

— Ya tranquilos—aligeró Akane el ambiente de acusación hacia el chico—Yo habría reaccionado igual si hubiesen atacado a mi padre convertido en panda—se sintió rara de decir aquello—El punto es que debe agradecer que su nieto de ustedes, será un buen protector—decía, y el muchacho la miraba agradecido.

Luego de haberse contado los por menores en todo el tiempo que habían pasado, Ranma volvió a mencionar algo sobre el "Tío Ranma" y Genma se llevó al chico diciendo que irían a la tienda.

— ¿Podría explicarme eso del tío Ranma, tía Nodoka?—preguntó Akane cuando salieron.

— Claro que sí, querida—contestó.

Le explicó que su ahora hija Ranko, había tenido mellizos con Ryoga cuando se mudaron a Saitama. Ranma y Renji. Ranma era el mayor y le habían pedido al matrimonio que le dejaran ponerle el nombre de cuando Ranko era chico, porque era toda su imagen en versión varón.

— Ambos se incomodaron, pero Ryoga aceptó nuestra petición—explicó.

Lo del tío Ranma surgió cuando los niños tenían cinco años y eran demasiado traviesos y curiosos. Encontraron en una de las tantas visitas del matrimonio, unas fotos viejas de sus abuelos con un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro. Mostraron la foto a la familia, que se quedaron petrificados.

— Fue un momento muy incómodo— recordaba Nodoka—Genma y yo guardábamos bien todos nuestros recuerdos con Ranma, pero ya sabes la curiosidad de los chicos es enorme—sonrió—Así que tuvimos que explicar que era el hermano mellizo de Ranko y que había fallecido en un accidente de barco cuando iba a China.

— Y también les hablaron de mí ¿Cierto?—dijo Akane al comprender.

— Sí, ya que también sacaron las fotos donde Ranma salía contigo.

— Ya veo…

— Akane nosotros, bueno yo siento todo lo que ha ocurrido, sé que arruiné tu felicidad, discúlpame—lloró Nodoka y estaba a punto de postrarse pero Akane se lo impidió.

— Basta de culpas y disculpas tía—Akane la tenía tomada por los hombros—Tienes un nieto maravilloso, y digo nieto porque no conozco al otro chico, y tu hija es feliz a lado de Ryoga—trataba de contener las lágrimas pero no podía—Y yo, a mi forma he sido feliz tía, no hay más que lamentar y ya dejen de verme con culpa, no he reclamado nada ni lo haré—para ese momento Akane ya estaba llorando abiertamente y Nodoka la abrazó.

* * *

Unas mujeres abrazadas y llorando, fue lo primero que vieron Genma y Ranma al entrar, Ranma las miró extrañado y Genma hizo que se salieran para darles un poco de privacidad.

— ¿Porqué lloran Ojiisan?—preguntó el muchacho al estar en el patio. Pero el muchacho se sorprendió cuando vio a su abuelo llorando a moco tendido.

— Ranma—musitaba su abuelo, y lo comprendió, no era a él a quien llamaba, ni por él por quien lloraban, era por su tío, sabía que sus abuelos tomaban el tema de su tío como un tabú en la familia, y ahora que veía llorando a Akane comprendía el porqué o al menos en su corta edad lo intentaba.

— Está bien Ojiisan—lo palmeó suavemente en la espalda—Llora todo lo que quieras, desahógate— y su abuelo se giró a abrazarlo para llorar tendidamente. Ranma se sentía un poco extraño.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto de Berlín…

Una familia conformada por un hombre maduro de unos 35 de edad, ayudaba a bajar del taxi a una mujer de la misma edad, pelirroja y con un bebé en brazos. Mientras un joven de quince años de cabellos negros parecido al hombre, bajaba las maletas del auto.

— Llegamos a tiempo—comentó aliviado el hombre.

— Eso ha sido gracias a mamá—comentó con aburrimiento el chico—Si tú hubieses guiado el auto, habríamos tardado tres días en llegar, ¡Auch!—había recibido un golpe por parte de su padre.

— ¿Cuándo aprenderás a respetarme Renji?—reprendió— Además déjame recordarte que tu sentido de orientación es igual de malo que el mío, no, es peor—corrigió al recordar que su hijo tardaba más días en llegar.

— ¡Es por tu culpa!—reclamó el muchacho.

— Ya dejen de pelear chicos—intervino la mujer—Perderemos el vuelo si siguen discutiendo—dijo y comenzaron a seguirla—No se aparten de mí, que no quiero tener que andarlos buscando por todo el aeropuerto—advirtió.

Escucharon el segundo llamado de la aerolínea y se dirigieron a su vuelo. Ryoga y Renji discutiendo aún, Ranko intentando que no despertaran a la nena, y finalmente gracias a una reprimenda de la pelirroja, ambos varones tomaron asiento en el avión guardando silencio al fin, ante la asombrada mirada de los pasajeros.

— Y no quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra, hasta que lleguemos a Nerima ¿Entendido?—amenazó y ambos asintieron. Para su desgracia la pequeña ya había despertado, pero estaba muy calmada. Era una hermosa niña de cabellos negros y ojos azules, parecida tanto a ella como a su marido.

Los ojos de su niña la hicieron recordar a su hijo mayor y sintió alivio al saber que pronto volvería a ver a su muchacho, esperaba que sus padres lo educaran bien y esperaba también no hallarlo comprometido con medio Japón por culpa de su padre, porque de ser así… apretó el puño derecho sonriendo con malicia al visualizar a un Genma molido a golpes. Ryoga y Renji la miraron extrañados pero no dijeron nada. (Su lugar era de tres asientos).

Y luego de algunas horas de vuelo, pisaron tierras niponas.

— Por fin en casa—susurró Ranko emocionada y nerviosa al bajar del avión.

Ryoga la seguía con la niña en brazos, y Renji había dicho que recogería el equipaje pero Ranko lo detuvo.

— Iremos juntos—dijo, porque aunque le dijera a Ryoga que fuese a llamar a un taxi, no podía confiar en su sentido de orientación ni en el de su hijo. Lamentó que su hijo mayor no estuviera con ella, era hasta el momento el único que no había heredado ese defecto, y esperaba que su bebé tampoco, ya sería demasiado tener que guiar a toda la familia.

Y finalmente tomaron un taxi, acordaron ir primero a la casa que habitarían ellos para dejar sus pertenencias y después dirigirse a casa de sus padres. Posteriormente verían el día en que visitaran a los padres de Ryoga, si llegaban a encontrarlos… Bendita genética.

* * *

Finalmente la visita con los Saotome terminó, la invitaban a quedarse a cenar pero rechazó cortésmente el ofrecimiento, recordando que ya había estado horas fuera de su hogar y seguramente su padre ya estaría preocupado. Nodoka y Genma le mandaron un guiso a su padre y pidieron a su nieto que la acompañase a la puerta.

— Bien, aquí nos despedimos—le dijo sonriente Akane.

— Un gusto haberla conocido Akane-san—decía tímidamente— Y siento lo de mi tío y lo de la pelea…

— No te preocupes, no pasa nada Ranma-chan—decía mientras le revolvía los cabellos como si fuera un niño.

— ¡No soy un niño!—se quejó y Akane le sonrió.

— Cierto, ya eres todo un joven—dijo—Entonces, nos vemos pronto Ranma-kun—y dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla que lo dejó totalmente anonadado al chico.

— Ranma-kun—decía todavía sin creérselo y tocándose donde le había besado. Cuando despertó de su ensoñación, Akane ya no estaba— "_¡Akane me besó!"_—se decía mentalmente emocionado— "_¡Y me dijo Ranma-kun!"_— sonrojado.

La emoción le duró poco, pues al poco rato vio estacionarse frente al dojo a un taxi, y de él bajó una pelirroja que conocía bastante bien.

— ¡Okaasan!—corrió a abrazarla en su encuentro emocionado.

— ¡Kodomo!—le correspondió el abrazo emocionada la mujer.

— Te extrañé—susurró él, al volver a percibir la fragancia a jazmines de su madre.

— Yo también—le acarició la cabeza— ¡Cuánto has crecido!—le dijo al notar que estaba más alto que la última vez.

— Bueno tenía que crecer—sonrojado.

— ¡Iuk!—mencionó otra voz que reconoció como la de su hermano—Ustedes y sus romanticismos.

— ¡Otooto!—le saludó sonriente—Que milagro que no te hayas perdido—se burló, y cuando vio la cara de su madre comprendió que si se había perdido y seguramente su padre también, al que visualizó con un bebé en brazos que por la manta rosada debía ser su imooto—Otoosan, es un gusto volver a verlo—reverenció.

— Ranma—Ryoga se sintió un poco abrumado, nunca pudo tratarlo con afecto—Es un gusto también musuko—le abrazó con el brazo que aún tenía libre—Ella es tu hermanita, Ritsuko—le dijo cuando lo vio mirar a la pequeña.

— ¡Es hermosa!—dijo el muchacho y su padre le invitó a tomarla en sus brazos. La pequeña estaba dormida.

— ¡Ranma ya has tardado demasiado!—escuchó gritar a su abuelo.

— ¡Papá!—saludó Ranko.

— Ranko—saludó Genma cortésmente—Nodoka, tus hijos han llegado, ven a recibirlos—dijo y se metió al dojo.

— Sigue sin aceptarme—dijo Ranko derrotada. Ranma le entregó de nuevo la niña a su padre y corrió a consolar a su madre.

— En realidad, el abuelo ya te aceptó—explicó—Sólo que vino alguien y recordaron al tío, ya sabes cómo se pone, Okaasan.

Ranko miró a su hijo y asintió. Pronto vieron a una Nodoka que traía arrastrando a Genma, exigiéndole que no fuera descortés y saludara a la familia. Genma se excusó con que entrenaría pero finalmente, Genma se disculpó, abrazó a su hija y le dio la bienvenida a sus demás hijos, alegrándose incluso de conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia.

* * *

**Recordemos que:  
**

**Ojiisan: Es abuelo en japonés.**

**Obaasan: Abuela.**

**Otoosan: Padre**

**Okaasan: Madre**

**Otooto: Hermano menor**

**Imooto: Hermana menor.**

**Musuko: mi hijo (y al igual que "Musume" (que tomé como hija mía) lo tomé como hijo mío)**

**y Kodomo: Mi niño.**

**Si bien no usaré muchas palabras complicadas en japonés, las nuevas trataré que sean más al final del chapter. Pero si les incomoda, hagánmelo saber vale?**

**Sin más por ahora, hasta la siguiente!**

**¿Será que pronto habrá un encuentro entre los Tendo y los Hibiki? **

**Ya lo sabremos en la próxima actualización ;)**

**¿Reviews? :3**


	4. Chapter 3 Chico problema

**Perdonen la tardanza, la verdad me llené de trabajo estos días, pero aquí estoy de nuevo.**

**Gracias por sus apoyos, y ahm entiendo que no muchos entenderán la temática, pero pondré al inicio lo que me permita la pagina de pasarles el link, porque no lo pasa completo ¬¬**

**Aún así repito, me basé en la historia de **_Juntos- Una Historia de Transformación y Tragedia _**de **_Rowan Seven_** en inglés, y traducida al español por **_Albreyck._

**Ranma: Propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.  
**

**El Fic, de mi imaginación para uds, no plagien, sean originales :3**

**Agradecimientos a DarthMC por tu sugerencia y por comentarme :3**

**Guest: Por tu entusiasmo, lastima que no alegré tu lunes de esta semana xp**

**ASV: Gracias por tus deseos :)**

**Y a mis amigos de fb, que a pesar de tener weba para dejar un review, me comentan por chat si les gustó o no.**

**Lo que está con cursiva y entre comillas** "_Ejemplo_" **son frases que recuerden haber dicho los personajes en x tiempo.**

**Cusiva sin comillas** _Ejemplo_ **son recuerdos.**

**Entre comillas sin cursiva** "Ejemplo" **pensamientos y alguna que otra cosa importante.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Chico problema**

La familia Saotome e Hibiki se despedían luego de haberse contado los por menores ocurridos en el tiempo que la familia estuvo ausente, a excepción del encuentro con Akane. Ranko y Ryoga explicaron que habían regresado porque Ryoga sería maestro de artes marciales en la Universidad de Tokio, una de las escuelas más importantes de su nación y del mundo. La familia los felicitó, y ya después de un rato empezaron a despedirse, no sin antes Ranko asegurarse de que su hijo, no estuviera comprometido con alguien.

— Te aseguro hija, que tu padre no ha intentado nada—le decía su madre, estando ambas en la cocina.

— Más le vale—decía mirando como Ryoga se encontraba en la sala con los chicos hablando de sabe qué cosas.

Y así, fue que al hacerse más tarde la familia empezó a despedirse y a dirigirse a la salida, pero Genma y Ranko se quedaron un momento hablando a solas en la sala.

— ¿Lograste controlarlo?—le preguntó a su padre, cuidando que alguien los escuchara.

Genma movió la cabeza afirmativamente, Ranko sonrió.

— Has hecho un gran trabajo papá, está muy cambiado.

— ¿Sabes? Realmente no me costó tanto controlar su conducta—decía su padre—Creo que él mismo esperaba su cambio al llegar con nosotros.

— Es lo que parece.

— No te sientas mal—consoló al ver su mirada triste—Tu hijo los ama, pero quizá el ambiente no era sano para él, para todo lo que me dices que llegó a hacer, y a tan corta edad.

— Ya no importa—sonrió—Anhelaba verlo así, como un chico normal, y ustedes lo hicieron posible. Gracias papá.

— Siempre te apoyaré hija—murmuró.

Se quedaron en un pequeño silencio, recordando ¿Cómo Ranma había terminado en casa de Genma y Nodoka? Tenía apenas los doce años, y el muchacho estaba muy descontrolado, llegaba tarde, estaba siempre de vago, aunque a Ranko trataba de no desobedecerla tanto como a su padre, ella ya no sabía qué hacer con él y Ryoga tomaba acción como padre, pero nada funcionaba. Al final decidieron enviarlo a Japón cuando lo vieron llegar ebrio a casa.

* * *

_Las horas pasaban, ya todos estaban en casa a excepción de Ranma, Renji no sabía dónde estaba su hermano, sólo lo había visto cuando entraron al colegio, pero de ahí se rumoreaba que en ocasiones, el muchacho ni entraba a clases, Renji no lo sabía porque iban en diferente salón. El rumor ese día se hizo verdad pues los habían llamado horas antes dando la queja de que Ranma no había asistido a sus clases._

— _¡Esto es el colmo!—decía irritado Ryoga— Pero cuando llegue me las pagará—gruñó._

— _Voy a mi habitación—anunció Renji al ver que ya le había dado la media noche esperando a su hermano, ya le habían llamado a algunos de sus amigos y nadie decía nada sobre su paradero._

— _Cariño ¿Y si le ha pasado algo?—comentó con angustia Ranko, ignorando el anuncio de Renji._

— _Pues merecido lo tiene, por andar de vago—contestó secamente Ryoga._

_Renji se resignó y subió a su habitación sin esperar que sus padres lo notaran. Ya estaba acostumbrándose a que su hermano causara problemas en la familia, diario. Aunque era la primera vez que estuviera tan tarde en la calle._

— _Por favor Ryoga, llamemos a la policía—pidió._

— _¡Tú siempre lo estás consintiendo!—reclamó—Si le pasa algo, ojalá escarmiente, porque ya no sé qué hacer con él—tomó el teléfono y llamó a la policía, lo que menos quería era soportar a su mujer llorando._

_Siguieron discutiendo, Ryoga iba a salir a buscarlo, pero Ranko le recordó su mala orientación y terminó por subirse a su habitación. Una media hora después, Ranma había llegado totalmente alcoholizado a su hogar. La discusión volvió, pero con el chico fuera de sus sentidos era imposible hablar._

_Ranko pasó esa semana envuelta en problemas, Ranma ya no llegó tarde luego de la regañada que Ryoga le puso, pero seguía mal en sus notas, faltando a clases, y llegó a percibir que seguía bebiendo. Pidió consejo a sus padres, y ahí fue donde se ofrecieron a reeducarlo con ayuda de las artes marciales, pues Genma sostenía que el chico era así a causa de que no lo habían instruido como artista marcial. Y era verdad, el chico se había negado a aprender._

_Finalmente, Ranko habló con su marido, y Ryoga aceptó. Tal vez Genma no fuese el modelo ejemplar a padre, pero al menos Ranko, cuando era varón no se había descarriado tanto como su hijo._

* * *

Ya estaba por despedirse de su padre, pero Genma la detuvo.

— Se rehusó a aprender artes marciales—comentó—Respeté eso porque prometió mejorar sus notas, mejorar su conducta y ayudarnos con las tareas de la casa.

— Pero entonces…

— Ha cambiado hija—interrumpió Genma—No será un artista marcial, pero te aseguro que si será un hombre de bien, y eso es lo que te importa ¿No es así?

Ranko se sorprendió más, por escuchar a su padre conforme con los avances de Ranma, ella juraría que su padre habría sometido a su hijo al arduo entrenamiento al que la había sometido en su niñez.

— Has cambiado viejo—le sonrió—Esperaba encontrar a mi hijo comprometido y entrenando arduamente como hacías conmigo, y me sorprende que ahora seas más comprensivo.

— La gente cambia Ranko—dijo un tanto sentido su padre.

— ¡Okaasan!—interrumpió la voz de Ranma—Otoosan te está esperando—les dijo al llegar a la sala con ellos.

— Está bien, nos veremos otro día papá—se despidió—Nos vemos pronto corazón—se dirigió a su hijo—Me alegra que estés contento aquí, y ya sabes que siempre tendrás una habitación esperándote en casa, para cuando vayas de visita—le abrazó.

— Claro que sí Okaasan—correspondió su abrazo—Me quedaré en casa los fines de semana, si Ojiisan y Obaasan están de acuerdo—dijo al separarse y mirar a su abuelo, que asintió.

Y así terminó el reencuentro de los Hibiki y Saotome.

* * *

Su primer día de clases había iniciado, nunca imaginó lo desgastante que era ser profesora. Cierto que le habían dado el grupo de nuevo ingreso, algunos tenían nociones sobre actuación, o las artes, y había otros que se preguntaba ¿Qué rayos hacían en su clase? Más al ser una escuela de actuación. Tendría que atender tres grupos en cada día, pero además, la directora le anunció que por un convenio que tenían con la Preparatoria Furinkan, tendría que suplir al profesor de taller de arte de esa escuela. Cuando terminara sus tres grupos de siete a once de la mañana, y en Furinkan, tendría que impartir el taller, que era materia optativa de doce del día a tres de la tarde. Por supuesto, le pagarían el extra de sus servicios, vaya consuelo.

Y ahí estaba reviviendo recuerdos en Furinkan, la escuela no había cambiado tanto, tendría más salones y una nueva capa de pintura, pero seguía pareciéndose a como la dejó. Ya se había presentado con el director para saber dónde sería su salón. Al menos Kuno ya había dejado de hostigarla, y mejor para ella, no quería problemas con Nabiki.

Finalmente Kuno la presentó con los alumnos, que en ese momento estaban decidiendo los talleres a los cuales querían ingresar. Ya que al faltarles un profesor, se había retrasado la elección de talleres, hasta ese día, cuando ya habían iniciado el ciclo desde hacía un mes.

— Les comunico que ya pueden hacer la elección del taller al que quieran inscribirse, la profesora Tendo, viene desde España y será quien supla al maestro Asuma del taller de arte en todo éste ciclo, sean amables por favor—comunicó Kuno a todo el alumnado presente.

Luego de hacer su saludo formal, y que Akane les agradeciera, los chicos se dispusieron a elegir sus talleres.

* * *

¡No podía creerlo! Akane Tendo, impartiría el taller de arte en su escuela, sonrió y entonces ante el asombro de sus amigos, se anotó en el taller de arte.

— Hibiki ¿Qué no ibas a meterte con nosotros en mecatrónica?—preguntó su amigo Takuma, un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes, de piel morena y complexión robusta.

— Sí, pero decidí que quería aprender algo nuevo—contestó mirando hacia donde estaba Akane, presentándose con los demás maestros.

— ¿Aprender algo nuevo?—se burló Meng, abrazando de imprevisto a Ranma por los hombros—Más bien te interesó la maestra—escaneó a Akane—Es guapa.

— Uy Hibiki, no sabía que te gustaban las maduras—se burló Soma.

— ¿Qué? ¿ahora te interesa la maestra, Hibiki?—apareció un indignado Rentaro— ¡Cómo te atreves teniendo a la hermosa Jiao a tus pies!—dramatizó— Ponte en guardia Hibiki, yo defenderé el honor de la bella Jiao—sacó su shinai, dispuesto a atacar a Ranma.

— Oye ¿Qué demonios te pasa?—reclamó indignado—Yo no tengo nada que ver con Jiao.

— ¿Y todavía lo niegas?—ofendido— ¡Y encima ilusionaste a mi pobre hermana!—dijo recordando que su hermana Akemi también tenía interés en el chico.

— ¡Yo no he ilusionado a nadie!—se defendió.

— Por si fuera poco, la hermana de Menma también quiere salir contigo Ranma—añadió Meng y Ranma lo miró con reproche.

— No me ayudes Meng…

Meng era el mejor amigo de Ranma, al menos cuando llegó a Nerima, era el hijo mayor de Ukyo y Mousse. Tenía el cabello largo y lacio como su padre, pero de color castaño como su madre. Los ojos verdes, piel clara y por suerte no usaba lentes, vestía ropas chinas, una camisa de mangas largas color azul marino, con los puños blancos y el pantalón negro. Todavía recordaba con que gusto le habían recibido los padres de Meng cuando le conocieron y hablándole maravillas de su tío Ranma.

Soma era otro amigo del que se hizo en el instituto, era rubio de ojos cafés y piel trigueña. Todos a excepción de Meng y Rentaro, portaban el típico uniforme negro del instituto. Con los años Furinkan había modificado sus uniformes.

Rentaro, el hijo de su molesto director, siempre vistiendo su ropa de kendo, de cabello lacio y castaño como Nabiki, pero con el carácter arrogante de Kuno.

Jiao era una chica de ojos verdes y un extraño color de cabello entre morado y rosado. Era una chica de intercambio de china, decía ser nieta de una tal Cologne, y sobrina de Shampoo.

Akemi era la hermana melliza de Rentaro, ella sí que se parecía demasiado a Kuno (claro en versión femenina), pero con todo el carácter de Nabiki.

Seguían discutiendo, hasta que Rentaro atacó a Ranma, pero Meng se interpuso.

— Regla de oro en las artes marciales Tatewaki—le dijo con voz serena, mientras impedía el golpe de su espada con su mano izquierda.

— ¡El problema no es contigo Meng, no te metas!—gruñó mientras forcejeaba por tener el control de su espada, pero Meng era más fuerte, con una sola mano lo detenía.

— ¡Nunca utilizarás las artes marciales para atacar a los demás—decía mientras tomaba la punta de la espada con ambas manos, sin permitir que Rentaro pudiera moverla—sólo para defensa personal!—le recordó, luego de eso Rentaro salió volando cuando Meng golpeó a Rentaro en la barbilla con la empuñadura de su shinai.

Ranma se quedó inmóvil y sus amigos sorprendidos por la reacción de Meng, aunque no era la primera vez que éste intervenía.

— Ranma—lo llamó— Será mejor que trates de aprender alguna técnica de defensa personal—sugirió.

— Ya te he dicho que no pienso hacerlo—comentó.

— No siempre estaré para defenderte.

— No te pedí que lo hicieras.

— Eres imposible—se resignó—Bien, vayamos a tomar el taller, suerte con la maestra Ranma—le sonrió.

Ranma se encogió de hombros y se fue a tomar sus clases.

— ¿Por qué siempre lo defiendes Meng?—preguntó Soma.

— Porque no me gusta que las personas como Kuno abusen de sus conocimientos con personas como Ranma—respondió.

— Sí pero, si Hibiki no quiere aprender a defenderse entonces deja que sufra las consecuencias—insistía Soma—Tiene que aprender a defenderse como hombre, no siempre estarás ahí.

— Pues mientras esté lo haré, además para eso estamos los amigos—dijo al entrar al salón de mecatrónica, y los demás le siguieron.

Realmente Meng apreciaba a Ranma, era cierto que un inicio lo envidiaba y competía contra él por su popularidad con las chicas y lo retaba, pero Ranma no lo atacaba, sólo le bloqueaba los golpes y eso lo molestaba más, pues veía que si tenía habilidades de pelea, pero cuando lo conoció mejor, dejó de retarlo, pues comprendió las razones por las que su amigo actuaba así, y lo de las artes marciales, era sólo porque decía ya tener demasiadas comparaciones con su tío fallecido como para soportar una más.

— _"Yo no soy mi tío, ¿Cuándo lo entenderán?"_

Le había dicho aquella vez que lo encontró mirando al lago, le había contado de la insistencia de su abuelo porque aprendiese las técnicas de la escuela Saotome, como lo había hecho su tío. Y de su negativa. Pues se sentía como si tuviera que llenar ese espacio en la familia y no quería.

Entonces ambos tenían trece años, ese día lo llevó a conocer su casa, y a su familia, ese día decidió ser amigo de Ranma, y sonrió al recordar que su madre, también había mantenido cierta amistad con los Saotome en su juventud.

* * *

Se sentó en la banca más cercana al escritorio de su nueva maestra, había sido el primero en llegar, y empezó a arrepentirse cuando vio que la mayoría eran chicas.

— ¿Ranma-kun?—su voz hizo que olvidara su arrepentimiento.

— Akane-san—sonrojado—Perdón Akane-shisou—saludó.

— Así que tomarás mi clase ¿eh?—sonrió divertida.

— Eh…sí jeje

— No me contaron que tuvieras gusto por el arte—sonrió.

— Oh no—nervioso—Yo…bueno… esto…

Akane se reía por el nerviosismo del chico, era adorable.

— Bienvenido Ranma-kun, espero podamos descubrir tu talento—le dijo al ver que seguía balbuceando cosas que no entendía— Bien, clase ya es hora de entrar—le dijo a los demás.

Y Ranma se quedó embelesado, observando sus gestos al hablar, al explicar la no tan interesante lección de los orígenes del arte en la humanidad.

No reaccionó hasta que Akane encargó su primera tarea al grupo.

— Imaginen que son cavernícolas, imaginen su vida en esa época, y cuando lo logren quiero que hagan un dibujo de lo que querrían representar de su vida, puede ser un animal, una fruta qué sé yo—sonreía al ver la cara de horror de sus alumnos—El punto es que se crean que lo son.

— Yo no sé dibujar—escuchó a lo lejos una vocecilla burlona, de un chico.

— Entonces, puede representármelo con música, o con una actuación Sr. Masao ¿Le parece?—dijo mirando a un chico de cabellos cobrizos y ojos grises. El chico sólo sonrió cobardemente.

— ¿Entonces podemos representarlo en esas tres formas?—preguntó una joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

— De la manera que ustedes prefieran, pintura, un baile, actuación o hasta una composición, pero que parezca de esa época Srta. Hanako—respondió.

Fue entonces que los chicos se miraron entusiasmados y empezaron a planear su proyecto.

— ¿Puede ser en equipo?—preguntó de nuevo Hanako.

— Sí pero no más de tres por equipo y no cuenta para la pintura, para pintura será individual—aclaró.

De repente vio a medio salón movilizándose, organizando sus equipos, diez minutos más tarde, la clase había terminado.

— ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente clase!—se despidieron entusiastas.

Y suspiró al ver como se iba desocupando el salón. Había sido un día agotador, pero al menos los chicos de Furinkan parecían tener más ánimos, que los del instituto de arte.

— ¿Cansada?—reconoció la voz de Ranma.

— Creí que ya te habías marchado—dijo sin responder a su pregunta.

— No, yo quería saber si ya había terminado su turno, para irnos juntos Akane-san—decía fluido pero con cierta dificultad.

Akane se quedó extrañada por su ofrecimiento.

—Gracias Ranma-kun, aunque traje mi auto—comentó—Si quieres, por hoy puedo llevarte a tu casa.

Ranma accedió, sólo que no contaba con que al salir…

— Ya era hora de que salieras Ranma—reconoció la voz de su hermano, estaba molesto—Mira que me costó llegar a la entrada sin perderme y tú sigues sin sa…lir…—su tono perdió fuerza cuando se percató de la presencia de Akane, aunque él no la conocía.

— Sumimasen Renji—se disculpó—Te presento a Akane-san, es mi maestra de arte.

— Tú eres el hermano de Ranma—le sonrió—Te pareces mucho a tu papá.

— Mucho gusto Akane-san—saludó cordial—Soy Hibiki Renji…

* * *

**Y bien, ¿qué tal el pasado de Ranma segundo :p? Y ya aparecen los hijos de Mousse y Ukyo, Nabiki y Kuno :p  
**

**Será que Renji, también se enamore de Akane? xD la verdad no tengo ganas de que eso pase xD pero ya veremos...**

**Pues por ahora, creo que la única palabra nueva fue:  
**

**Sumimasen: Disculpa.**

**Y estoy indecisa si Sensei se usa para ambos sexos, maestro/a, recuerdo vagamente para decir maestra era Sishou, o Shisou, es que no recuerdo bien D:, en fin no doy clases jaja. Al menos aún no...**

**Gracias por ahora es todo...**

**¿Reviews?  
**


	5. Chapter 4 No es una simple chica

**Bueno, ando de muy buen humor, logré descansar, sus reviews me inspiraron y tarán ¡Chapter realizado! :D**

**Así que gracias por su apoyo. Espero les guste el chap de hoy.**

**DarthMC perdon si tardo con el encuentro AkaneRanko, sigo ideandolo xD... ^^U**

**ASV o Guest xD vale eres ASV n.n, tal vez no habías puesto el nickname xD, en fin. Consideraré lo de Renji, ya que quiero centrarme más en RanmaAkaneRanko, como verás son a los que más pongo y a Genma :p**

**Angelie: Pues actualicé pronto x3! jaja y si me ando informando un poco más de las relaciones en japón, por ahora parecera que se lo tomen con agrado, (al menos Genma) pero ya luego iré desentrañando todo.**

**Y por ahora es todo. Perdón por el relleno ya empiezo a parecerme a Kishimoto (Ok no xD, ni en mis sueños me aventaría 900 chapters de fic...)**

**Lo que está con cursiva y entre comillas** "_Ejemplo_" **son frases que recuerden haber dicho los personajes en x tiempo.**

**Cusiva sin comillas** _Ejemplo_ **son recuerdos.**

**Entre comillas sin cursiva** "Ejemplo" **pensamientos y alguna que otra cosa importante.**

* * *

**Cap.4 No es una simple chica.**

Había dejado a ambos chicos en su respectivo hogar, primero dejaron a Renji con indicaciones de Ranma, no fuera que terminaran perdiéndose al intentar dar con la casa. Se rió por las peleas que Ranma y Renji tenían, realmente se parecían mucho a sus padres en la juventud. Le parecía de repente que el tiempo regresaba…

Finalmente y luego de haber dejado a Ranma en su casa, decidió conducir un rato por la ciudad, no deseaba estar en el dojo Tendo, al menos no con tantos recuerdos. Se detuvo frente a un parque. Pero no salió del auto, vio a varias parejas tomadas de la mano, vio a algunas otras con niños correteando por su lado.

Recordó a los hijos de Ranko, por lo que tenía entendido por la discusión de los chicos, eran tres. Y ya había conocido a dos, no se atrevió a preguntar por el tercero. Recordó la casa en la que dejó a Renji, y la vio salir a recibir al chico, pero ella no se atrevió a saludarla, pensó que Ranma querría ir a saludarla pero no salió del auto y se fue a llevarlo a casa de sus abuelos.

No podía evitarlo, pensaba en ¿cómo habría sido su vida con Ranma? ¿Tendrían ellos también tres hijos? ¿Alguno se parecería demasiado a él? ¿Se habría podido deshacer Ranma de sus compromisos clandestinos, o tendrían que haberse mudado de Nerima primero? ¿Habrían podido dejar de discutir alguna vez? ¿Estarían divorciados? Esa y otras preguntas le surgían cada que estaba con el chico Ranma. Porque como lo recordaba al verle. Quizá la única diferencia fuera que a veces se comportara tan respetuoso y tímido como Ryoga.

¿Cómo sería la relación familiar de los Hibiki? Ranma hablaba poco de sus padres, pero a quien más veneraba era a su madre, muy pocas veces mencionaba a su padre. Finalmente una última pregunta asaltó a su mente ¿Cómo reaccionaría Ranma si supiera la verdad?

Negó con la cabeza, bastante les había costado a los Saotome camuflar la existencia de Ranma varón, como para que los chicos tuvieran que enterarse de ese episodio trágico. Ese sería un tema muerto mejor. No tenía caso dañar a esos inocentes que apenas comenzaban su vida. Y ella también haría la suya, le había sorprendido ver que todo Nerima había avanzado, menos ella…

* * *

Pintaba por segunda vez su cuadro, frustrándose porque no le gustaba en absoluto cómo quedaban. Y se hacía cada vez más tarde. Había terminado las tareas de sus otras materias primero, para después dedicarse mejor a la de Akane.

— Esto me pasa por "experimentar"—se dijo con cierto fastidio al ver su segunda pintura, intentaba pintar una escena de cacería primitiva, supuso que no sería tan difícil, vaya error…— ¡Ah!—se quejó frustrado— ¡Estúpida pintura!

— ¿Ves lo que sucede cuando aprendes cosas nuevas?—entró burlándose su abuelo.

Ranma los había sorprendido al decirles que tomaría el taller de arte, y más cuando les reveló que era impartido por Akane, la hija de Soun. Si bien lo meditaba, el chico se encontraba muy interesado a lo que respectara de Akane. Ya Nodoka y él lo habían hablado, sobre todo cuando, al día después de la visita de Akane, Ranma le había casi pedido que visitaran a los Tendo.

* * *

_Se encontraba haciendo meditación en el patio de su casa, como solía hacerlo cada día al despuntar del alba. Escuchó unos pasos y supo que el chiquillo estaría de nuevo intentando jugarle alguna travesura, pero ahora estaba preparado. Lo escuchó detenerse, se alertó y… nada pasó._

_De repente lo vio sentarse junto a él, sin decir nada, quizá esperando que terminara. Cuando Ranma hacía eso, era porque algún tema lo intrigaba. Esperó diez minutos, e hizo la seña de que había terminado de meditar._

— _Dime ahora ¿Qué te aqueja?—preguntó sintiéndose como si fuera un maestro zen._

— _¿Por qué tendría que molestarme algo?-preguntó el chico._

— _No me has jugado bromas—comentó—Y eso sí que es extraño—Ranma se sonrojó al comentario._

— _¿Acaso no puedo decidir empezar a comportarme con madurez Ojiisan?—ofendido._

— _¡Jajaja!—Genma rió a carcajadas— ¿Maduro a tus quince años? ¡Claro!_

_Genma siguió riéndose y Ranma no decía nada, eso sí que era extraño._

— _¿Entonces es verdad que decidiste ya comportarte como hombre?—le miró y Ranma asintió— Eso me gusta, pero ¿Por qué? Digo apenas ayer estuvimos correteándonos media mañana…_

— _Eso es cosa del pasado abuelo, ya quedó—decía solemne—Lo que importa es el presente._

— _Vaya, hasta poético me saliste…—le dio una palmada en la espalda y sonrió pensando que quizá el regreso de Ranko haya tenido ese efecto, pues Ranma la adoraba._

— _Eh… ¿No tienes que ir a visitar el dojo Tendo?—preguntó cambiando la conversación._

— _¿Eh?—eso sí que no lo vio venir._

— _Es sábado y siempre vas a jugar shogi con él después de meditar—le recordó._

_Sí, era verdad, solía visitar a su amigo cada tercer día para continuar sus partidas de shogi. Pero el chico jamás demostró interés en su hábito, una vez lo había llevado para que aprendiera shogi y lo vio demasiado aburrido como para llevarlo de nuevo._

— _Sí, es verdad—asintió—Me toca tirar mi ficha…—fingió meditarlo._

— _Entonces ¡Vamos!—lo jaló de repente—Antes de que sea más tarde…_

— _¡Espera Ranma!—decía al ser jalado por su nieto de repente._

_Y realmente ese día lo sorprendió, llegaron al dojo Tendo, Soun los recibió gustoso. Y luego de saludarse, Ranma no perdió tiempo para preguntar por Akane._

— _Está practicando una obra en el dojo—apenas pudo contestar, cuando lo vieron desaparecer._

— _¡Gracias!—fue lo último que le escucharon decir._

— _Saotome ¿Qué ha sido eso?—preguntó desconcertado Soun._

— _No tengo idea Soun—decía acomodando sus lentes._

_Y decidieron ir a verlos, se sorprendió con lo que vio. Ranma tratando de "entrenar con Akane" o más bien siendo golpeado por Akane, claro que vio que el muchacho intentaba bloquear sus golpes, pero la fuerza y experiencia de Akane frustraban sus intentos._

— _Mi niña no dejó las artes marciales—Soun lloraba emocionado—Saotome ¿acaso tu nieto no sabe pelear?—preguntó con reproche, al ver que Ranma se la pasaba más en el suelo._

— _No le interesó aprender—contestó._

— _Pues no parece—decía señalando el escenario._

— _¿En serio no sabes defenderte?—la voz de Akane los interrumpió, la vieron ayudando a Ranma a levantarse._

— _No es eso—se notaba el tono avergonzado del chico—Es que eres muy fuerte._

— _Gracias—Akane le sonrió—Pero así no podrás ayudarme a practicar, es una escena de pelea, y se supone que mi oponente será fuerte, tiene que responderme los ataques—le explicaba._

— _Todo era una actuación—suspiró Soun derrotado._

* * *

Genma sonrió al recordarlo, y ahora tenía ahí a su nieto diciéndoles que había decidido aprender algo nuevo, metiéndose al taller de arte, claro…

— No me desconcentres Ojiisan—pidió molesto.

— ¿Qué se supone qué estás haciendo?—le dijo al levantar una pintura, y tratar de descifrar una mancha café oscura, y bolitas y palitos rodeando la mancha…— ¿Qué es ésta mancha, bolitas y palitos?

— ¡Es la escena de una cacería primitiva!—irritado—Éste es el bisonte, y estos son los cazadores…—explicaba.

— Pues para ser pintura primitiva, no te está quedando mal hijo—la voz de Ranko los interrumpió ¿Cómo había llegado sin que se dieran cuenta?

— Okaasan—la miró sorprendido— ¿Cómo sabes que tengo que es pintura primitiva?

— Llevo observándote más tiempo que tu abuelo—explicó—Papá, es increíble que no me hayas notado— Genma sonrió nervioso—Bien—se acercó a los chicos y tomó la pintura de su hijo— Si le das un poco de forma a tu mancha…

— ¡Es un bisonte!—corrigió Ranma.

— Ok a tu bisonte—decía mientras se ponía a hacer sabe qué cosas en el papel—Y si le das un poco más de volumen a tus cazadores… podría realmente parecer una escena de cacería—le dijo al mostrarle el dibujo corregido.

— ¿Ahora también eres artista?—preguntó Genma al ver que realmente el dibujo ya tenía forma.

— No, pero las tareas del kínder ayudan un poco y con Ritsuko tendré que volver a practicar—contestó al darle su dibujo a Ranma.

— Gracias Okaasan—comentó sin emoción—Pero no es una tarea de kínder como antes, tengo que hacerlo yo solo—derrotado.

Genma lo miró sorprendido, Ranko iba a protestar pero Genma la jaló para que salieran de ahí.

— Ten paciencia hijo, lo lograrás—atinó a decir Genma antes de cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Pero qué te pasa?—reclamó Ranko— ¿Pretendes que me quede sin decir nada por su actitud?

— No hables tan alto hija—pidió Genma.

— ¿Cómo que no hable alto? Escucha yo sólo quise ayudarle y…—alterada.

— Y no quiso ofenderte—interrumpió Genma—Pero tiene razón, tiene que hacerlo por su cuenta.

— ¿Papá?—sorprendida.

— Pensé que volvería a tomar mecatrónica como optativa, nos sorprendió con que se había inscrito al taller de arte—explicó—No lo he visto tan concentrado como hoy, ya que las materias que suele tomar, son las que mejor domina, pero arte…

— Yo pensé que era materia obligatoria—comentó Ranko, recordando que ellos también habían llevado algunas materias por obligación.

— Pues no lo es, en fin dejemos que haga su trabajo—le sonrió cambiando el tema—Vamos a ver que preparó tu madre ¿Por cierto no trajiste a los chicos?

* * *

Sabía que había herido a su madre, y tenía que disculparse, y sí que lo haría, pensaba al ver por fin su trabajo terminado. Comparó el de su madre con el de él, algo era algo. Estaba tentado entre elegir mejor el dibujo que corrigió su madre hasta que la escuchó hablar.

— ¿No piensas comer?—le preguntó— Ya llevas mucho rato encerrado—se acercó.

— Gomennasai Okaasan, no quise insultarte hace rato—se disculpó.

— Ya, no es para tanto—le dijo— Oye, mejoraste—le dijo al ver el nuevo dibujo.

— ¿En serio lo crees?—emocionado.

— Sí, bueno te sigo ganando—arrogante—Al menos parece tener mejor forma ahora—dijo recorriendo con un dedo la escena, mientras veía más abatido al chico—Es broma, ha quedado bien—le sonrió.

— ¡Okaasan! ¡No bromees!—alterado—En verdad me interesa quedar bien con esto…—señaló el dibujo.

— ¿Y eso porqué?—curiosa—Nunca te interesaste en pintar, salvo en el kínder—comentó.

— Pues porque quiero hacerlo bien, y ¿Podrías pensar que ya no tengo cinco años?—se indignó—Además, descubrí que me interesa el dibujo ¿sí?

— Bueno ya, no es para tanto—le sonrió, realmente actuaba extraño— ¿No será quizá que quieras impresionar a una chica?—lo picó, pues había recordado lo que Genma le dijo de los talleres.

— ¿Impresionar a una chica?-confundido.

— Tu abuelo dice que solías elegir mecatrónica junto a tus amigos, pero de repente éste año eliges arte—explicó— ¿No será que te gustó alguna compañera y por eso lo elegiste?

Ranma se puso colorado, y Ranko empezó a reír divertida.

— ¡Oh es eso!—triunfante—Con razón tu abuelo dice que actúas extraño—una risita divertida se le escapó— ¿Sabes? Me da un poco de celos imaginar que te has fijado en una chica, pero tenía que pasar algún día…

— ¡No es una chica!—avergonzado.

— No me digas que son más de una—sorprendida.

— ¡Claro que no!—ofendido—Pero ella no es una simple chica.

Ranko sonrió complacida, y Ranma intentó decirle a su madre que lo olvidara.

— Olvida lo que dije Okaasan…— nervioso.

— Cariño—le sonrió maternalmente y lo abrazó— ¡Qué rápido has crecido!—decía con cierta nostalgia— No necesitas aprender cosas nuevas para impresionar a una chica, sólo deja que te conozca bien, muéstrate tal cual sin aparentar—aconsejó al deshacer su abrazo— Ya ella verá si te aprecia por quien realmente eres.

— Pero es que yo…

— Anda vamos, que la comida se enfría—lo jaló, al verlo avergonzado, en eso se parecía demasiado a Ryoga.

* * *

Le fueron mostrando de uno a uno los trabajos que habían hecho. Algunos hicieron interpretaciones cortas, pero no que ella esperaba. Y es que los chicos estaban demasiado modernizados, hicieron una composición sí, pero con instrumentos que aún ni existían en esa época y por si fuera poco, con ayuda de aplicaciones. Habían interpretado algún baile y bueno, aún así carecía de lo que ella realmente pedía, pues parecía que los chicos habían copiado algún show Hollywoodense. Y en pinturas… Pues hasta el momento no había recibido ninguna.

— ¿Quién más falta?—dijo cuando se levantó el que parecía ser el último equipo.

— Yo—vio a Ranma entregarle una carpeta.

— ¿Hiciste el dibujo?— preguntó y Ranma asintió. Akane abrió la carpeta, examinó el dibujo y sonrió—Aprobado Hibiki, siéntate—pidió— ¿Alguien más? ¿No? Bueno…

Ranma se extrañó por que lo haya llamado con su apellido, imaginó que quizá ninguno dio con lo que ella pedía, pero si le había dicho que estaba aprobado entonces…

— Les daré crédito porque en cierta manera quería conocer sus habilidades—las palabras de Akane hicieron que le pusiera atención—Pero a excepción de Hibiki—lo señaló—Fue el único que me dio lo que le pedí—mostró el dibujo y más de uno se burló y Ranma se avergonzó—Es verdad—alzó la voz para controlar el grupo—No es un excelente pintor, pero la practica hace al maestro—decía pero Ranma seguía avergonzado—Lo que yo quería era que captaran la esencia de esa época, pero bueno estamos demasiado modernizados, en fin…

La clase terminó y los chicos empezaron a salir. Ranma estaba por salir cuando Akane lo llamó.

— Hibiki—de nuevo lo llamaba por su apellido.

— Sí profesora—se volteó a verla, mientras sus compañeros seguían saliendo.

— En verdad no tienes talento para la pintura—le sonrió al ver el salón vacío.

— Sumimasen shisou yo…

— ¡Shh! Déjame terminar—lo interrumpió— Hay quienes nacen con talento y hay quienes no, pero ¿sabes? No importa que tengas el talento, si no tienes disciplina será caso perdido—le dijo—Así que… No desistas, la práctica te ayudará a mejorar con el tiempo, Ranma-kun…

Se sorprendió y agradeció que lo llamara de nuevo por su nombre acompañado del sufijo.

— Gracias, shisou—sonrojado.

— Escucha, cuando estemos en clase estará bien que me llames maestra y yo por tu apellido o nombre—le dijo—Pero estando solos, espero podamos tratarnos como amigos, ya que realmente aprecio a tu familia-comentó.

— Akane-san…

— Eso incluye deshacerte del san—le dijo—Sólo Akane.

No podía creerlo, casi imaginó que Akane le había guiñado el ojo, pero debía ser su imaginación.

— Está bien Akane—sonrió.

— ¿Tú realmente quieres aprender arte o sólo lo tomas como un pasatiempo?—le preguntó cuando iban saliendo del salón.

— No es un pasatiempo para mí, pero admito que no creo tener algún talento aquí—avergonzado.

— Entonces será un placer ayudarte a descubrirlo si me lo permites—sonrió.

— ¿De verdad?—emocionado.

— Dojo Tendo, a las seis de la tarde, y sé puntual—le dijo antes de dirigirse a su auto, pues había visto que Renji ya esperaba a Ranma.

— Así será—susurró Ranma antes de encontrarse con Renji— No, ella no es una simple chica, es una mujer—se dijo orgulloso al comprender que tenía una cita con Akane, aún si fuera sólo por estudiar…

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí ha sido todo, no se me emocionen, no pondré chaps diario xD. Tengo pendientes algunos fanfics, que por cierto les invito a leer mi SasuSaku "Eres un buen chico Sasuke-kun" y mi NaruSaku aunque ya pienso en eliminarlo, no ha tenido respuestas xP. Y por ahora no creo más fics de Ranma hasta que acabe con este :3 que la verdad quiero quedarme en las secciones de Naruto, Ranma, Inuyasha y DBZ pero bueno poco a poco.**

**¿Qué tanto planeará Akane comportándose así con Ranma?  
**

**Es que me gusta la idea de una Akane un poco más perversa :3... pero bueno ya veré, de por sí me cuesta algo no estar muy OCC en los carácteres de cada personaje. Gracias y Mata ne!**

**¿Reviews?  
**


	6. Chapter 5 P-chan

**Me disculpo por la demora pero la inspiración no me daba, hasta el día de hoy, pero bueno, un poco corto quizá pero aquí está.  
**

**Chap 5**

**DarthMC es verdad, Ranma era un problema en esos temas xD, pero aquí digamos que el tacto de mujer y maternidad le han sentado bien xD, aparentemente.**

**Y ya sé que esperas el encuentro RankoAkane, ya casi ;)**

**Como ya saben Ranma pertenece a Rumiko, y el fic es mío, bueno la trama, y que tiene información base del fic, "Juntos-Una Historia de Transformación y Tragedia" que el autor original es "Rowan Seven" y el traductor al español "Allbreyck" Gracias.**

**Lo que está con cursiva y entre comillas** "_Ejemplo_" **son frases que recuerden haber dicho los personajes en x tiempo.**

**Cusiva sin comillas** _Ejemplo_ **son recuerdos.**

**Entre comillas sin cursiva** "Ejemplo" **pensamientos y alguna que otra cosa importante.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 P-chan**

Hasta hace tres meses había sugerido a Ranma darle clases extras, para poder trabajar en sus talentos, en ese momento habían pasado del dibujo, a la escultura, y el joven se encontraba intentando dar forma de cerdo a un pedazo de arcilla que Akane le había dado.

— Parece que las manualidades no son tu fuerte—le bromeó al ver como se encontraba tan concentrado en su creación.

El chico no respondió, sólo le escuchó hacer un leve "Hmph" mientras seguía modelando la figura con sus manos.

Akane soltó una pequeña risa, le pareció demasiado tierno, y de repente se preguntó si, de haber sido madre, estaría instruyendo también en las artes a su hijo o hija. De repente se sintió algo nostálgica, no. Si ella hubiese sido madre, los habría instruido en artes marciales, con Ranma…

— Relájate, la practica hace al maestro—le palmeó el hombro y le sonrió y el chico asintió.

Salió del dojo para llevar una jarra de agua, antes de que su padre la interceptara en la cocina.

— Akane hija, tienes una llamada—le dijo.

— ¿Quién es papá?—preguntó

— Creo que dijo llamarse Andrés Velázquez—dudoso.

Se paró en seco y dejó la jarra en la mesa a medio llenar. Rápido fue hacia su padre y tomó el teléfono.

— ¿Diga?—contestó en un perfecto español que su padre no pudo entender.

— ¡Momo querida!—una efusiva voz masculina le llamo.

— Andy, qué sorpresa—contestó con voz apagada.

— ¿Cariño dónde te habías metido? ¡Mira que te he buscado por medio mundo y ni pista de ti, hasta ahora!—exclamaba— ¿Dónde coño te habías escondido? Y ni siquiera una nota para saber tu paradero mujer ¿Tan mal te traté?

Akane sonrió nerviosa, ya esperaba una reacción así de su representante.

— Lo siento Andy—se disculpó—La verdad que hacia tanto que no venía a mi lugar de origen y la emoción de la familia…

— Tonterías mujer—la cortó—La familia no fue algo que te importase en mucho tiempo.

Akane iba a replicar, pero recordó que en cierto modo Andy tenía razones para creer eso de ella, pues al menos en días festivos como navidad, año nuevo, él siempre le reprochaba el hecho de que lo pasara sola con su vieja gata "Misa". Hasta un día él se le plantó en su apartamento para pasar la festividad junto a ella. Él también estaba solo, o eso creía Akane, pero le encantaba pasar sus festividades con algunas acompañantes de ocasión o en eventos de la producción y a los cuales ella pocas veces asistió.

— Bueno sólo que ya te hayáis echado la soga al cuello—bromeó— ¿Cariño realmente te me has casado ya?—preguntó y sacó a Akane de sus recuerdos.

— ¿Pero de qué carajo hablas?—contestó.

— Uh, menos mal—con falso alivio—Digo sería una buena nota al espectáculo y tu regreso, pero no para mí, recuerda no puedes casarte, hasta que yo te lleve a la cama…

"Por esa razón no dejé forma de contactarme" pensaba mientras Andy cada vez la iba sacando de sus casillas, pero intentaba en vano controlarse.

— Andy—gruñó.

— Si ya sé, me he pasado de cabrón, como siempre—burlón—En fin, mujer te buscaba porque te tengo trabajo.

— ¿Cómo?—la sorpresa le bajó el coraje.

— ¡Pues nada, que tienes una función de teatro tía!—emocionado.

— Disculpa…

— Si ya sé, a qué no imaginabas que podría solucionar el problemita que tuviste, pero descuida que ya todo está arreglado, como si nada hubiese pasado.

— Andy te lo agradezco pero…

— ¡No me interrumpas mujer!—le regañó—Antes que nada debo decirte que no acepto negativas, mira que me ha costado que la producción acepte promocionarnos de nuevo.

— Pero es que tengo un trabajo en Nerima, eso quería decirte—contestó.

— Si bueno, eso ya lo sé-despreocupado— ¿Cómo crees que di contigo tía? En fin, la mejor parte y para que no salgas con que no puedes viajar, la obra será presentada en Tokio, a qué soy un genio ¿verdad?

— Insoportable, eso es lo que eres—musitó con molestia.

— Haré como que no escuché eso, en fin cariño, abre tu e-mail y descarga el archivo que te he mandado, ese es tu libreto, apréndetelo que yo en una semana me reúno con vos, ¿Vale?

— Ya qué…—resignada.

— Ya sabía que podía contar contigo Momo-chan—meloso— Por cierto, ¿Tendrás algún sitio en tu hogar donde pueda quedarme?—su tono era suplicante—Nunca he ido a Japón y mira que sería una desgracia que este ejemplar de hombre, se perdiera en tierras niponas.

— Ojalá te perdieras—burlona.

— No seas malita Momo…

— Sí, ya no fastidies—cortó—Aquí te espero …

— ¿Te había dicho que tienes un gran corazón cariño?—burlón—Bueno tu delantera te lo recordará si yo no lo hago.

— Adiós…—cortó molesta—Ese idiota…

Colgó bufando, realmente la sacaba de sus casillas.

— Todo bien ¿Akane?—preguntó preocupado su padre.

— Sí papá, no ha sido nada—le sonrió.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ya era hora de aparecer en escena de nuevo, y qué mejor que el teatro. Se le escapó una risa, puede que su relación con Andy ya no fuera la esperada entre un mánager y artista, pero muy a pesar de que la sacara de quicio con tanta facilidad, le estaba muy agradecida. Terminó de llenar la jarra de agua y se dirigió nuevamente al dojo.

Soun por su parte, no entendía todavía los cambios tan bipolares de su hija, pero sonrió, ahora que lo recordaba no había visto a Akane comportarse así en esos meses, por un momento y aunque no entendiera el idioma en que hablaba con ese sujeto, creyó ver a la antigua Akane de carácter tan temperamental.

Sonrió, si ese tal Andy, era capaz de hacer que actuara así, tendría que conocerlo pronto.

* * *

Entró al dojo con las bebidas y una laptop bajo su brazo sin hacer ruido alguno. Vio a Ranma secarse el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano izquierda. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo había dejado solo? Con Andy había perdido la noción del tiempo, como siempre…

— ¿Sediento?—le dijo mientras le tendía un vaso con agua.

— Demasiado, arigato—le dijo al tomarlo.

Se percató en que ya había terminado con la escultura, dejó la bandeja con el agua y su vaso a un costado de la escultura, luego tomó la figura y la examinó. Estaba fresca aún. Ranma la miraba ansioso.

— Pues no se parece mucho a P-chan—dijo al examinarla y Ranma sudó en frío—Pero es consistente, buen trabajo Ranma-kun, ya mejorarás con el tiempo.

Ranma suspiró derrotado, no le gustaba no cumplir con las expectativas de su sensei.

— Por ahora es todo—le dijo.

— Pero aún nos queda tiempo—dijo señalando el reloj, iban a dar las ocho de la noche.

— Lo sé, pero me han dado trabajo y debo empezar pronto antes de que mi mánager venga a fastidiarme con su existencia—respondió con cierta molestia y Ranma la miró extrañado—Perdona, hablé sin pensar.

— ¿Te han dado trabajo? ¿Actuarás de nuevo?—preguntó.

— Sí, haré una obra de teatro en Tokio, aunque aún no he recibido detalles…

— ¿Qué obra es?

— Es justo lo que estaba por ver—dijo abriendo su laptop.

— ¿Podría verlo contigo?—preguntó.

— Ah está bien…veamos—decía mientras se metía a su correo.

Descargo el archivo, y se quedó de piedra al ver el titulo del archivo.

— La maldición de Jusenkyo—leyó en voz alta Ranma—Autor ¿P-chan?—extrañado por el nombre de autor. Se extrañó más al ver la foto del autor— ¿Otoosan? Mi Otoosan es ¿P-chan? Debe ser una broma… Akane tú sabes ¿por qué mi padre eligió de seudónimo el nombre de tu cerdito para sus obras?—preguntó sin recibir respuesta— ¿Akane?

Ya había leído hace tiempo ese libro, fue el primer libro que su amigo Ryoga había escrito, y lo conocía bastante bien porque Ryoga se dio a la tarea de buscarla a ella, para que le ayudara a detallar mejor su trama, lo mismo hizo con Shampoo, Mousse, Genma, en fin con la gente que había conocido a Ranma varón. En un inicio pensó que Ryoga inventaría alguna falsa historia, pero le sorprendió al ver que prácticamente relataba su historia con Ranma, aunque sí el final era muy diferente a lo que realmente sucedió, eso y el cambio de nombres para proteger la identidad de los involucrados.

A Ranma para empezar lo había llamado Taro Inoue, a ella le había llamado Hanako, a Genma lo llamó Goro, incluso él mismo se había cambiado el nombre por Ryota. En fin, conocía la historia…

* * *

_Hacía tiempo que se había mudado de Nerima, llevaba casi dos años viviendo en Tokio, en un apartamento pequeño, pero idóneo para una sola persona que no admite visitas. Trabajaba en una farmacia de 24 horas, por las noches y por el día tomaba clases de actuación. Ese día era su descanso y acababa de llegar de clases, estaba exhausta._

_Se tiró en el sofá cama que tenía, hasta que escuchó que tocaron a su puerta. Con pereza se levantó del sofá y abrió pensando que algo se le ofrecería a la vecina, si no era café, era azúcar, o algo que no pudiera cargar, no le molestaba ya que la mujer era una anciana agradable, y la única con la que interactuaba, desde su mudanza._

— _Voy…—abrió la puerta y se quedó de piedra al verlo— Ryo-ga…_

— _¡Akane! ¡Por fin te encontré!—la abrazó con fuerza—Te he echado de menos—susurró y de repente Ryoga comenzó a llorar._

— _Ryoga…_

_Se quedaron así un momento, hasta que Ryoga se calmara, fue entonces que pudo reparar en que no era la única que había sufrido en ese tiempo. Una vez calmado, Akane lo invitó a tomar té y accedió gustoso._

— _Bueno ya me encontraste—pareció resignada, hasta ese momento no contaba que el que Ryoga diera con ella, sobre todo con su orientación, no significara que alguien más no diera con ella en algún momento, y de ser así tendría que mudarse pronto. En eso pensaba hasta que sintió que le tomaban las manos, Ryoga estaba sentado frente a ella, cubriéndole las manos con las suyas, se puso nerviosa por su cercanía._

— _No diré nada a nadie, si es lo que te preocupa—le sonrió, y se sorprendió al ver que había dado en el clavo._

— _Gracias—sonrió agradecida y Ryoga correspondió, por un momento ambos se perdieron en la mirada el uno del otro, en el calor de sus manos sobre las suyas, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido y casi juraba que podía escuchar el latido de su corazón con claridad._

* * *

— ¿Akane?—la voz de Ranma la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Disculpa, Ranma-kun, sólo recordaba.

— Y demasiado…

— Bien, ¿hablamos de el seudónimo de tu padre, mientras vamos a dejarte a casa?—propuso.

— Está bien—accedió.

Y así fue que se dirigieron al auto de ella, mientras le decía que pondría a hornear su arcilla y se la entregaría cuando estuviese lista.

— En la siguiente figura, tú serás quien la caliente—le dijo y Ranma asintió.

— ¿Entonces tú podrás aclararme lo del seudónimo de mi Otoosan?—cambió el tema.

— Eso se lo tendrás que preguntar tú—sonrió divertida.

— ¿Por qué?—se quejó—Conociendo al viejo, no me lo va a decir—derrotado.

— No es tan malo como parece—le dijo Akane, un poco intrigada por la relación de Ranma y Ryoga— ¿Le has preguntado alguna vez sobre su trabajo?

— No, jamás, cuando llegaba a mencionar algo, yo no le ponía atención—mencionó.

— Pues si muestras un poco de interés quizá te cuente—aconsejó—Para un artista es importante captar la atención de tu público, y para alguien como tu padre aún más.

— Comprendo… Bueno tendré que leer los libros que me mandó y dejé guardados—sonrió nervioso.

— ¿Libros?

— Siempre daba un ejemplar de sus obras a la familia, las leyéramos o no.

— Ranma—musitó con cansancio.

— Lo sé, debí hacerle algún comentario pero…

— Mira, intenta leer un poco de tu padre, y acercarte a él—sugirió—Yo podría decirte la historia de P-chan, y el porqué tu padre lo tomó como nombre, pero perdería sentido, así que esa es tu tarea seito.

Ranma asintió, y bajó del auto, ya habían llegado al dojo Saotome.

Tienes un mes para entregarme un ensayo sobre las obras de P-chan, ¿de acuerdo?—le dijo antes de despedirse de él—Y cuenta para tu calificación de la escuela, Oyasuminasai Ranma-kun, ¡mata ne!—se despidió y arrancó el auto.

* * *

**Seito significa alumno.  
**

**Oyasuminasai es para despedirse por la noche, Que descanses**

**Mata ne! Nos vemos pronto.**

**Y para los que quieren o esperan romance, ya viene, la obra teatral ayudará con eso, y quién es Andy, bueno ya se verá :)**

**Mata ne!**

**¿Reviews?  
**


	7. Chapter 6 Andy

**Hola de nuevo, bueno dejo este cap, para cerrar la semana y enfocarme en la siguiente en mi SasuSaku. Estoy contenta porque ya visualicé la trama de nuevo en ambos fan fics :3 (es que de repente tengo que releer para ver cómo continuar, luego no me gusta y bueno xD) **

**Asv: Que bueno que te haya gustado el chap, y bueno con Andy, alguien tiene que hacer el papel de Happosai xD no te creas, espero mi personaje les guste, estoy tratando de hacerlo lo más español (España) que puedo. Y tiene su papel clave en la historia. Por ahora en éste chap, lo he presentado y un poco de sus motivos de visita.**

**Susyakane: Muchas gracias, entiendo lo dificil que es el cambio de parejas :p, a mi me costó un poco, pero la curiosidad me picó y fue que leí ese fic y otros, y finalmente en el que me animé a escribir de Ranma, claro si lo ponemos, varios esperan que sea un RanmaAkane, es el clásico y en cierto modo lo es, aunque aún me cuesta plantearla bien sin caer en lo repetitivo jeje. Tu comentario en verdad me animo y bueno, por ahora me enfoco en ir acercando a la pareja, dado que Akane lo ve como un hijo, me falta el encuentro con Ranko, y otras ideas que me han surgido, que espero al final no terminen siendo de más en el fic. Gracias por tu coment :)**

**Ranma pertenece a Rumiko, y el fic es mío, bueno la trama, y que tiene información base del fic, "Juntos-Una Historia de Transformación y Tragedia" que el autor original es "Rowan Seven" y el traductor al español "Allbreyck" Gracias.**

**Lo que está con cursiva y entre comillas** "_Ejemplo_" **son frases que recuerden haber dicho los personajes en x tiempo.**

**Cusiva sin comillas** _Ejemplo_ **son recuerdos.**

**Entre comillas sin cursiva** "Ejemplo" **pensamientos y alguna que otra cosa importante.**

* * *

**Cap.6 Andy**

El taxi paró frente a una casa que tenía por escrito "Escuela de artes marciales Tendo".

— Hemos llegado amigo—le dijo el taxista—Son dos mil yenes.

— Arigato gozaimasu—dijo el pasajero, entregándole la cantidad que le cobraba.

Salió del auto respirando el aire fresco de ciudad. Mirando con asombro que Nerima distaba mucho de la colorida capital. Aunque quizá no faltase mucho para terminar de urbanizar Nerima.

Con sus maletas en mano, se dispuso a llamar al dojo. Daba gracias a dios por haber llegado sin perderse, pues no habían ido por él al aeropuerto.

Salió un hombre de bigote negro, y cabellera larga entrecana a recibirle, lo reconoció como el padre de la persona a quien buscaba.

— Konnichi ha Tendo-sama—reverenció educadamente y con un perfecto japonés—Mi nombre es Andrés Velázquez Sevilla, para servirle.

Soun miró detenidamente al hombre, como si lo estudiara y tratara de reconocerlo. Era un hombre de complexión fuerte, caucásico, pelirrojo de ojos avellana, quien portaba un saco blanco, camisa roja, jeans y converse negro. Y que le sonreía amigablemente.

— Oh ya te recuerdo—le dijo al hombre—Mi hija y yo fuimos a buscarte ayer al aeropuerto y pensamos que algo te había pasado—decía mientras lo hacía pasar—Entra, te ha llamado y parece que no funcionan las líneas, se alegrará de verte.

— "Lo dudo"—pensó el hombre.

— Por cierto que mal educado, soy Tendo Soun, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo—se presentó finalmente.

— Muchas gracias señor.

— ¿Con quién hablas papá?—escucharon a Akane hablar.

— ¡Momo!—corrió a abrazarle efusivamente, ante la mirada atónita de Soun.

— ¡Quítame las manos de encima Andy!—gruñó Akane, al ser invadido su espacio personal.

— Momo-chan que cruel eres—dijo al separarse—Yo que vengo de tan lejos y soportando un largo viaje, en el que además de no agradecerme que te haya conseguido una obra, tampoco te dignaste en ir a recogerme—decía con falso lamento.

— Dijiste que llegarías ayer—musitó Akane.

— Claro que no, yo te dije que llegaba el día 25 y ha sido el día que he llegado.

— En Tokio ya es 26 Andy—corrigió.

— Oh bueno, no importa—despreocupado—Ha sido un verdadero milagro que no me haya extraviado.

— En eso tienes razón.

— Disculpen—interrumpió Soun—Yo sé que tienen asuntos que atender en español, pero ¿podrían tratar de dialogar en japonés? No les entiendo nada.

— Gomen nasai Otoosan—se disculpó Akane—Vieja costumbre.

— Sumimasen Tendo-sama—dijo Andy—Es que me expreso mejor en castellano, pero no hay problema, domino a la perfección el japonés—sonrió.

— Gracias.

Pasaron el rato charlando un poco con Soun, Akane sabía que tenían mucho que hablar pero no delante de su padre, y al parecer Andy estaba consciente de ello también. Por el momento disfrutarían del desayuno.

— Y dígame señor Velázquez ¿Le parece guapa mi hija?—preguntó de repente Soun, haciendo que Akane se atragantara con el arroz.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso papá?—se quejó—A Andy no tiene por qué importarle eso…—apenada.

Andy sonreía divertido sin decir nada.

— Bueno, hija es simple curiosidad—se excusó.

— Sí, claro…—rodó los ojos.

— Pero no me ha contestado señor—dijo Soun volviendo al tema.

— ¡Papá!—se alteró Akane, y Andy comenzó a carcajearse— ¿Y tú de qué te ríes baka?

— Perdón Akane—trató de calmar su risa—Es que tu padre me parece tan simpático—comentó.

— ¿Y eso a que viene joven?—preguntó Soun no sabiendo si era burla o verdad.

— Antes que nada sólo llámeme Andy, y digo que me ha caído bien señor—contestó ya calmado—Y a su pregunta, ¡Por supuesto que su hija me parece una belleza! Una musa mejor dicho—dijo mientras le pasaba el brazo a Akane por sobre su hombro, ya que estaban sentados juntos—Una belleza salvajemente divina ¡Auch!—se quejó al sentir el puño de Akane en su cara—Eso dolió.

— No te estaba acariciando, baka—se quejó Akane.

— Nena uno que te halaga y tú que no te dejas—le sonrió—Sí que eres indomable.

— ¡Cierra el pico!

Para su suerte, Andy no tuvo la oportunidad de volar por el cielo de Japón por cortesía de Akane, pues pese a las tonterías que le decía, y que se notaba muy enojada en cada comentario. Soun sonreía, y algo se le ocurrió de repente.

— Entonces, Andy-san—dijo para captar su atención y parar la pelea y una vez que lo consiguió— ¿Le gusta mi hija Akane?—preguntó, mientras Akane se avergonzaba cada vez más.

— Por supuesto—contestó Andy sin dar tiempo a Akane a replicar algo.

— ¿Usted siente algo por ella?—Soun siguió indagando.

— Claro, señor su hija es muy importante para mí—le dijo volviendo a pasarle el brazo por los hombros, atrayéndola hacia él.

— Para tu bolsillo dirás—replicó Akane resistiéndose a su contacto.

— ¿Es usted casado?

— ¡Qué va!—sonrió—Soy el soltero más codiciado de toda Europa—alardeó.

— Mentiroso—musitó Akane ya apartada de él.

— Y no hace falta decir que tengo la solvencia económica de un monarca—seguía presumiendo.

— Maravilloso—felicitó Soun—Aunque mientras hagas feliz a mi hija, lo demás poco importa—sonriente—Tienen mi bendición, pueden casarse—anunció solemnemente.

— ¿Are?— Akane no comprendió y Andy se quedó en shock.

— ¡Ah que felicidad! Podré morir en paz, mi hija al fin será feliz—decía Soun llorando de emoción.

— Papá, creo que confundiste las cosas—comentó Akane acercándose a su padre, pero éste seguía en su mundo de fantasía—Es que Andy y yo…

— Ya suponía que no me revelarías tu relación con él, pero a legua se nota hija—le miró conmovido, ignorando lo que le decía—Es un buen chico, buena elección hija, en fin, muchacho ven a darle un abrazo a tu padre—dijo poniéndose de pie. Y de repente Soun cayó de sentón al suelo, gracias a que Akane lo sentó a la fuerza.

— Padre despierta y escucha un momento—le dijo mirándolo amenazante—Entre Andy y yo no hay nada más que una relación de trabajo, TRA-BA-JO ¿queda claro?—Soun asintió asustado—Entiendo tu deseo de verme casada pero eso no sucederá, comprende—suavizó su tono.

— Pero hija, eres muy cruel, no tenías que tratarme así—lloraba Soun.

— Bueno quizá no deba esperar mucho para cumplir ese sueño Tendo-sama—dijo Andy ya saliendo de su shock.

— Andy, no le juegues bromas a mi padre—replicó.

— No es una broma Akane—serio y ella lo miró sin comprender—Fabricio Bahrydt—comentó y Akane quedó pálida al escuchar ese nombre—Lo mejor es que hablemos de ello, mientras me llevas a conocer Nerima ¿vale?—Akane asintió y Soun pues seguía llorando a mares por que su hija no lo respetaba y bueno, Kasumi no estaba para calmarlo como antes, Andy sintió pena por el hombre y Akane seguía en shock.

* * *

La clase comenzaba a ser aburrida ¿Cómo no lo sería si su sensei había avisado que faltaría? Claro que les había dejado trabajo, hacer un cuento de tres cuartillas. Y él ni siquiera llevaba la primera frase.

— Ranma-kun ¿Hacemos el cuento juntos?—una suave voz femenina lo llamó.

Rodó los ojos al reconocer la voz de la chica: Himeko Tanaka, una joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, de tez bronceada, que vestía, una falda y sacos negros con el logo del instituto, blusa de manga larga blanca, zapatos y calcetas negras. Era linda, y una de las más talentosas en el taller, parecía que todo arte lo dominaba sin esfuerzo. Incluso Akane había reconocido que la Himeko era su estudiante estrella.

— Muchas gracias Himeko, pero ya estoy trabajando en mi proyecto—contestó cortésmente.

— No veo que lleves algo escrito…

— En mi mente Himeko, lo tengo procesado en mi mente—se defendió.

— Oh bueno, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo Ranma-kun—le sonrió.

— Arigato—contestó seco.

— ¿Serás idiota Hibiki?—escucho la voz de su compañero de atrás— ¡Acabas de rechazar a Himeko! ¡La mejor en el taller y más guapa del plantel!

— Sólo me pidió que trabajáramos juntos Renzo, y le dije que ya tenía listo mi proyecto—contestó.

— Hibiki si te lo pidió es porque le interesas, no porque necesite ayuda—reprendió.

— Eso ya lo sé…

— ¿Entonces?

— No tengo interés en ella.

— ¡Tsk!—chasqueó la lengua—Hibiki tienes una suerte con las mujeres más guapas del instituto ¡¿Y ninguna te interesa?!—exclamó ya poniéndose frente a él y mirándole molesto.

Ranma no le contestó simplemente lo ignoró. Su compañero se desesperó.

— Hideki—le llamó otro compañero—Ranma siempre ha sido así.

— Pues sí, lo sabemos Sora y era normal en años pasados pero, ¡Oye ya no somos críos!—exaltado.

— Bueno quizá Hibiki tenga gustos diferentes—comentó con aburrimiento Sora.

— ¿Gustos diferentes?—extrañado.

— Si, ya sabes, gustos di-fe-ren-tes—remarcaba cada sílaba de la palabra.

— ¡Oh! Comprendo—y volteó a ver a Ranma—Hibiki no te preocupes, no diremos a nadie sobre tu preferencia sexual—y esto lo dijo en voz alta haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a Ranma.

Ranma había ignorado el dialogo de sus compañeros concentrándose en su cuento, hasta que la incomodidad de ser observado lo asaltó y se encontró con todo el salón mirándole y cuchicheando sobre salir del clóset, y poco le importaba, sólo le incomodaba que lo vieran a él, todos.

— Es verdad, siempre rechaza a las chicas…

— Es una lástima tan guapo que es…

— Pero ya sabes que los más guapos son así…

Ahora se sentía más confundido y acosado por sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué… demonios me miran?—irritado. Pero sus compañeros seguían cuchicheando, hasta que…

— ¡No!—un grito femenino irrumpió en el salón, haciendo que todos miraran a una chica de cabellos violáceos y ojos verdes, muy guapa, vistiendo un qipao negro con flores lilas estampadas a lo largo del mismo, haciendo juego al broche que llevaba en su cabeza, adornando su cabellera suelta.

— Jiao—susurró Ranma al sentir que lo jalaba de su asiento y lo abrazaba— ¿Qué… qué te pasa Jiao?—sorprendido.

— Por favor, decirme que ser mentira—sollozaba.

— ¿Qué mentira?

— ¡Qín fū no poder gustarle hombres!—se echó a llorar en su regazo y Ranma se quedó de piedra.

Le costó trabajo reaccionar ante lo dicho por Jiao.

— Hibiki confiesa, deja de hacer sufrir a las chicas—exigió Hideki. Y con ello Ranma reaccionó.

— ¡Por supuesto que no me gustan los chicos!—irritado— ¿De dónde demonios sacaron eso?

— Si eso es cierto ¿Por qué rechazas a tantas chicas?

— ¡¿Qué diantre te importa Hideki?!

Estaba a punto de aventarse a golpes contra su compañero, pero el tener a Jiao abrazada a él se lo impidió.

— ¿En verdad no gustarte hombres qín fū?—preguntó la chica.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!—ofendido—Quítate esa idea—la apartó de él con suavidad—Y ustedes ¡Consíganse una puta vida!—dijo mientras salía por la ventana con su mochila.

* * *

Sentados en un parque de Nerima, Akane y Andy hablaban de los motivos reales de su visita, no es que la obra no le fuera dada, pero había pendientes y Akane lo sabía. Akane se mostraba demasiado irritada y Andy la miraba apenado.

— No acepto—le dijo sin más.

— Akane, no tienes elección—le palmeó el hombro.

— ¡Es un maldito! Y tú más por traerlo de regreso a mi vida—lo miró con rencor.

— Él fue quien te encontró…

— Pudiste habérmelo dicho, pudiste advertirme—dolida—Creí que éramos amigos, pero parece que tu bolsillo siempre será más importante que yo o cualquiera de los que trabajamos contigo y ¡no me toques!—alterada.

— Por favor Akane, no seas cruel—pidió—No me digas eso porque tú bien sabes que me importas demasiado, y no por lo que me hagas ganar, lo sabes, pero ya era demasiado tarde…

— No te creo.

— Escucha en un inicio me pidió que te buscara, y es cierto no daba contigo y aunque diera, te habría ocultado, y también a tu familia pero nunca mencionaste nada, y un día se cansó de no tener resultados y empezó a buscar, te encontró, me lo dijo y también me dijo lo de tu familia, lo siento—se disculpó—No pude hacer nada.

— ¿Qué tanto sabe de mi familia?—preguntó.

— Lo suficiente como para…

— ¡Cállate no lo digas!—le cortó—Ya sé que va a chantajearme con mi padre y hermanas, es un maldito bastardo—apretó los puños de sus manos con fuerza.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, mientras le gente paseaba notando el ambiente tan tenso entre esa pareja, imaginando que seguro era una ruptura de novios.

— ¿Cuándo llega?—preguntó.

— Vendrá al estreno de tu obra, hasta ese día vendrá—confesó—Quería darte una sorpresa.

— Pues me la ha dado y no muy grata—se levantó de la banca.

— Espera Akane ¿a dónde vas?—preguntó al verla dispuesta a irse.

— Déjame sola Andy—ordenó—No me sigas, y si temes perderte puedes pedir a un taxi que te lleve al dojo, quiero estar sola.

Lo dijo de un modo en que no se atrevió a contradecirla y asintió, sintiéndose culpable de la situación de su amiga, arrepintiéndose por primera vez de haberla obligado a asistir a aquella fiesta, donde conoció a ese hombre que tanto detestaba Akane.

* * *

Estaba molesto, se había salido de clases antes de tiempo era cierto, pero lo que menos quería y necesitaba era a Jiao persiguiéndolo, o que después sus demás autoproclamadas "novias" y fans le persiguieran para desmentir el nuevo rumor. Y lo peor tendría que lidiar con ese rumor por días…

— Tal vez debería aceptar a alguna—se decía al imaginar lo que le esperaba.

Negó mentalmente su sugerencia y siguió caminando hasta llegar al puente de Nerima. Bajó para quedar frente al río, hacía tiempo que no iba ahí. Aún seguía debatiéndose en una buena solución a su nuevo problema, ¿Por qué era tan difícil que lo dejaran en paz?

Pensó en su tío Ranma, recordó cuando el abuelo le contó que tenía demasiadas autoproclamadas prometidas, y de todas las desventuras que le sucedieron a él y a Akane, en ese tiempo le daba gracia escucharlo y le pedía a su abuelo que le hablara más de ello. Ahora ya no le parecía tan divertido, si bien él hasta ahora no se había comprometido con alguien, tenía demasiadas autoproclamadas novias, y "fans". Si bien en un momento intentaron acosarlo, él no lo permitió pues a diferencia de su tío que parecía no tener la suficiente fuerza para quitarse a tanta mujer acosadora de encima. "Aún siendo el mejor artista marcial" pensaba, y aunque él no fuera, había desarrollado una actitud demasiado fría que había asustado aparentemente a más de una, aunque eso no quitara el hecho de que le confesaran su amor…

Poco a poco iba bajando el puente, y cuando al fin piso tierra, se maravilló al ver el agua. Realmente el paisaje conseguía calmarlo en los momentos más turbios, por esa razón iba a ahí. "Pero desde que Akane llegó a Nerima yo, dejé de venir tan seguido, dejé de venir más bien" meditó.

Un "ploc" proveniente del río lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Dirigió su vista a dónde provenía el ruido y la vio. Vio a Akane sentada frente al río, tomando una pequeña piedra para luego lanzarla al río. Iba a saludarla, pero su expresión le demostró que no estaba de humor, así que optó por sentarse a un lado de ella, sin decir nada, contemplando el agua, para después tomar una piedra y lanzarla al igual que ella. Akane giró su cara para ver al nuevo intruso y relajó su expresión al reconocer al chico, al parecer no lo había notado. Volvió a dirigir su vista al río, tomó otra piedra y la lanzó, volteó a ver a Ranma sonriendo con satisfacción. Ranma se dio cuenta del desafío y le sonrió, tomó una piedra y la lanzó más lejos que Akane.

Ambos rieron, y siguieron ahí lanzando piedras al río calmadamente. Sin decirse nada. Y disfrutando de la compañía el uno del otro.

* * *

**No voy a dar clases de chino también eh? pero no quería que Jiao se quedara con el "Airen" como Shampoo. Así que "Qín fū" significa en chino tradicional: Amigo/a o Novio/a.  
**

**Me parece mucho mejor dado que a éste Ranma no lo he comprometido xD y también como ven no se ha dejado :p**

**Palabras japonesas, en realidad ninguna. Konnichi ha, varios lo conocen y es un saludo en las mañanas, sé que lo ubican más como Konichiwa (y es incorrecto), pero dado que tomo clases, prefiero ponerlo a como me lo enseñan :)**

**El chapter, acerca un poco más a nuestra pareja, indica las intenciones de Andy, deja más interrogantes con el tal "Fabricio Bahrydt" xD pero prometo que no les revolveré tanto. Me apetecía una guerra de lanzamiento de piedras, pero bueno Akane ya no es una adolescente y no habían tenido un buen día los dos. Espero les haya gustado, que por ahora nos vemos hasta la segunda semana de Junio, pues ésta próxima la dedicaré a mi fic de Naruto :) (Algo así como una semana Ranma, una semana Naruto xP) Gracias por su tiempo!**

**Mata ne!**

**¿Reviews?  
**


	8. Chapter 7 Fantasmas del pasado

**Este capitulo, supongo y espero aclare varias dudas, y nos vaya llevando al climax y desenlace de la historia. Siento si parece demasiado apresurado pero, estoy por llenarme de compromisos y no quiero dejar nada pendiente. Tengo que recordar que no puse éste fic en "M" por nada, y no, me encantaría advertir que hay lemon, jaja. Pero en este chap no lo hay, quizá el siguiente x3... En fin, espero no perderme en la trama.**

**DarthMC: **Aquí te digo y les digo, ¿Quién es Fabricio? xD me costó realmente darle una temática no tan clicheada.

**ASV: **Pues avanzó a pasos agigantados O/w/O

**SusyAkane: **Creo que ese encuentro lo dejaré para las finalizaciones jijiji

**En fin, espero les agrade y me disculpo, me he saltado detalles que me harían buena escritora, como darle revisión a lo que escribo, pedir a alguien su opinión, pero necesito ir finalizando antes de que mis compromisos en la vida real me absorban, y ya no hay tiempo. Gracias!**

**Ranma pertenece a Rumiko, y el fic es mío, bueno la trama, y que tiene información base del fic, "Juntos-Una Historia de Transformación y Tragedia" que el autor original es "Rowan Seven" y el traductor al español "Allbreyck" Gracias.**

**Lo que está con cursiva y entre comillas** "_Ejemplo_" **son frases que recuerden haber dicho los personajes en x tiempo.**

**Cusiva sin comillas** _Ejemplo_ **son recuerdos.**

**Entre comillas sin cursiva** "Ejemplo" **pensamientos y alguna que otra cosa importante.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7 Fantasmas del pasado.**

Beber no era algo que estuviera muy acostumbrada a hacer, pero ese día lo necesitaba y demasiado. Había ido al bar más cercano luego de haberse despedido de Ranma. No se ofreció ni quiso llevarlo a su casa, y al chico no le importó mucho realmente. Se les había pasado el tiempo en ese puente, lanzando piedras solamente. Y aunque hubiese querido llevarlo a su casa, ese día no llevó auto.

Entró a un restaurant bar, "Cosa Nostra" se leía en luces de neón en la entrada. Se sentó lo más alejada del lugar, en una mesa para dos. Un mesero le llevó la carta, y decidió pedir un shot, normalmente pediría sake, no era tan fuerte esa bebida, pero no le importaba mucho embriagarse un poco ese día, si algo agradecía de su vida como artista, era que las reuniones y cócteles en los que asistió como figura artística, le habían permitido conocer nuevas bebidas. Y entre ellas, su favorita, al menos para desahogar frustraciones, era el tequila. Una bebida mexicana que quemaba la garganta, bastante fuerte si se tomaba sola.

Nunca había ido al continente americano, pero había trabajado con gente de varias nacionalidades.

En ese momento no le importaba realmente rememorar esos tiempos. Por mucho que la compañía del joven Ranma en el puente, la haya relajado, no se encontraba tranquila, no podía estarlo. Había salido de Nerima con la intención de borrar su pasado, refugiándose en cualquier lugar donde le contrataran. Aunque de todos los sitios, radicó más en España, todo gracias a su actual mánager. Que en un tiempo la saturó de contratos, fuera para papeles pequeños, protagónicos, comerciales, teatro, hasta reportajes, pero Andy siempre le tenía trabajo.

Cuando estudió actuación, no pensó jamás llegar a tener semejante éxito y menos en Europa, únicamente quería olvidar y mantenerse ocupada. Necesitaba olvidar cualquier rastro de su compromiso con Ranma Saotome, necesitaba olvidar Nerima, y poco le importó llegar a olvidar también a su familia y amigos. Y la actuación realmente fue algo que eligió al azar cuando salió del bachiller, podía ser cualquier carrera, pero necesitaba una que la ayudara a esconder lo que realmente sentía, y en ese momento se sentía demasiado miserable, y demasiado molesta por la forma en que la gente la miraba, teniéndole lástima por lo que había sucedido con Ranma. ¿Y de qué otra forma podía ser vista? Si la tristeza en su rostro era innegable.

Fue por eso que en su último semestre en Furinkan, cuando por error llegó a la clase de teatro, y que la confundieron con el personaje principal, y la hicieron actuar debido a que se encontraban en ensayos. El papel que ese día improvisó se llamaba "Regina", justo en la escena que lloraba por su amado "Gabriel" que yacía muerto en sus brazos. En esa escena entró Akane, que no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

* * *

— _¿Qué esperas?—le susurró su compañero, el que personificaba a "Gabriel"—Tienes que tomarme en brazos y llorar, ¡Recuérdalo!_

Sonrió al recordar esa parte, incluso la maestra la regañó al ver que no hacía nada.

— _¡Lee tus líneas Regina!—exigió una mujer rubia de ojos café, blanca medio gordita que portaba una falda azul marino, tacones a juego con la falda y blusa blanca. Era la maestra Yukomo de artes escénicas en aquel tiempo de Furinkan._

_Y se caracterizaba por un carácter bastante temperamental, y lo era, no permitió a Akane explicarle la confusión, y Akane no se esforzó en hacérselo notar, así que leyó las líneas de la parte marcada, y a los cinco minutos estaban de nuevo en escena._

* * *

Fue la primera vez que lloró abiertamente, luego de que pasaran tres meses desde que Ranma se había convertido en Ranko. Tenía que llorar por Gabriel, y en escena eso hizo parecer, pero realmente lloraba por Ranma. Cuando la escena terminó, Yukomo la felicitó, aunque se sorprendió de que el llanto fuera real, después se disculpó por confundirla con su protagonista, pues apenas le habían avisado que se había lesionado en deportes, y ya que la lesión tendría a esa chica en muletas, por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, fue que le pidió a Akane que ocupara el protagónico, pues la fecha de la obra era ya en dos semanas.

Y ella accedió, día y noche memorizó y practicó sus líneas, y el día que se presentaron, realmente la felicitaron. Suponía que al tratarse de una trágica historia de amor, no le fue difícil personificar los sentimientos de la protagonista, porque era lo que justo ella vivía. Ahí se dio cuenta que, aunque la tristeza no fue tan actuada, la gente creía que sí, pero le aplaudían y admiraban, más no la conmiseraban, y nadie, ni siquiera su familia a excepción de Nabiki (a la que ignoró totalmente), insinuó que algo tuviera que ver con Ranma. Y fue por eso que eligió actuación en la universidad.

Si lo pensaba bien, había progresado demasiado.

Llevaba ya su quinto shot, y sonrió nostálgica recordando los eventos que tuvo luego de su creciente éxito, cuando se le pidió que eligiera un seudónimo, a menos que quisiera revelar su identidad. Fue cuando eligió llamarse Momo Hirahara. Se habría puesto algo relacionado con Ranma o su familia, pero quiso entender que su seudónimo le daría la oportunidad de comenzar una nueva vida, y así lo quería. Y así había sido, al menos eso sentía cada que cambiaba de residencia por los contratos que le daban. Y que aceptaba, sin importarle dejar a su familia tanto tiempo. Se preocupó un poco después del aislamiento que se impuso, cuando Andy pasó la navidad y año nuevo con ella, reclamándole el que debería pasar esos días con su familia. En ese momento lo ignoró pero la idea se le metió, más cuando supo de sus sobrinos.

Pero no hizo nada por volver a Nerima, ni por ver a su familia, a excepción de algunas escasas llamadas por teléfono. Y habría seguido igual, de no ser porque accedió a ir a una fiesta con Andy, no tenía que ver con el trabajo, iría gente que conocía a Andy nada más. Andy la había invitado pero ya le había dicho que no iría, y al final, al verse sola en su apartamento, dándole de comer a su gata "Misa", fue que decidió asistir, Andy se alegró al verla y la presentó con todos, y entonces ahí lo conoció. Fabricio Barhydt, español con ascendencia holandesa, pelirrojo al igual que Andy, pero con ojos de color azul, blanco, alto y bien parecido. Con una personalidad bastante agradable. Recordó haberse asombrado por lo culto que era.

Elegante, educado, con sentido del humor, eso la hizo fijarse en él. Y con el tiempo y sin notarlo, comenzó a salir con él, comenzó a dejar que se infiltrara en su vida, tanto que luego de un año conviviendo con él, se unió en matrimonio. Le había sido difícil decidirlo, pero los años pasaban, la vida avanzaba, sus hermanas ya se habían casado y tenido hijos, y ella se había dedicado totalmente a su carrera. Así que, por miedo a quedarse en su pasado, le dio el sí, estuvo "felizmente" casada por cuatro años, viviendo en Sevilla. Tal vez habrían durado un poco más, de no ser que con el tiempo su flamante marido pasó de ser el fantástico hombre amoroso, que la comprendía y cuidaba, para ser un esposo controlador, inseguro, celoso. Pues en un inicio le pedía a Akane abandonar su carrera, de forma sutil, pero ella se negaba, aunque consentía aceptar sólo propuestas en Sevilla, o cerca de la ciudad, y mayormente papeles que no tuvieran tanto romance, ya no tenía tanto trabajo, y consideraba el hecho de dejarlo una temporada, para dedicarlo a su esposo e iniciar su familia.

Con el octavo shot, agradeció a Kami aunque dudara de su existencia, de que los intentos que tuvo por darle un hijo a su entonces esposo, no funcionaran. Pues se había vuelto cada vez más violento con ella. Y fue cuando cumplieron dos años y medio que decidió divorciarse, habló con él calmadamente, explicándole las razones, y obviamente se negó. Lo que no se esperó fue que él mismo la haya secuestrado en la casa de descanso que tenían en Italia, la tuvo ahí seis meses incomunicada, sin salir y quizá habría seguido ahí, de no ser porque Andy sospechara lo peor al no tener rastro de ella, y al ver a su amigo tan cortante cuando hablaban de ella. Fue Andy quien la sacó de ahí con engaños hacia Fabricio, argumentando que la prensa comenzaba a hacer chismes por la repentina desaparición de Momo de los reflectores, e incluso le hizo ver que realmente había productoras que pedían su participación en proyectos. De mala gana Fabricio accedió y Akane pudo salir de esa casa, volvería a vivir con él en Sevilla, pero no por mucho. Pues aunque Andy se lo haya pedido, le contó en uno de los trabajos, lo que pasaba entre ella y Fabricio.

Y aunque Andy no podía creerlo del todo, le ayudó con su divorcio desde las sombras, dejando a Harold Pelzer un amigo y abogado de su confianza a cargo del caso de Akane, y con la restricción del juez. Claro que Fabricio estaba fúrico, y no se quedaría conforme, menos cuando Akane ganó la demanda, no le exigía más que su libertad, aunque en el juicio tuvo que darle por órdenes judiciales una indemnización por los daños causados. Él juró vengarse, y fue por eso que Akane decidió desparecer de España, desaparecer a Momo, para volver a Nerima, para volver a ser Akane. Sin avisarle a nadie, así lo hizo.

No tuvo problemas en volver a adaptarse, pues ni siquiera Andy conocía su verdadera identidad, ya que aunque Momo, fuera su nombre público, lo había hecho real antes de irse de Japón por consejo de su anterior representante, cambiando sólo el apellido Hirahara por Sagara, así que para Andy y la gente con la que trabajaba, su verdadera identidad era Momo Sagara. Y aunque a Fabricio le habría dicho la verdad en su momento, no quiso hacerlo, porque Akane Tendo no olvidaba a Ranma Saotome, y si Akane aparecía en esa nueva vida, le costaría más trabajo fingir su progreso.

"_Fue estúpido"_ pensó bebiendo otro shot, sólo se complicaba la existencia, ya se imaginaba las demandas que enfrentaría si se sabía que trabajó con una identidad falsa. Andy se lo había hecho saber esa misma mañana que hablaban de Fabricio. Y para su mala suerte Fabricio lo sabía, y aunque sólo no pudo probar que Andy le ayudó a librarse de él, lo había amenazado exigiéndole que volviera por Akane. Andy como siempre, intentó aparentar que él sólo iría porque Momo le hacía ganar buena pasta. "_Sólo negocios"_ era lo que solía decir Andy. Aunque realmente iba a advertirle a Akane.

La orden de restricción no funcionaría porque era una orden de restricción hacia Momo Sagara, no hacia Akane Tendo, y antes, debería dar una buena explicación sobre su falsa identidad, las demandas que recibiera por parte de las televisoras, productores y demás con los que hubiese trabajado con esa identidad, y que por ahora Andy había conseguido silenciar a Fabricio, dándole a Akane esa obra en Tokio. Añadiendo que ahora sabía de su familia y su pasado. Quizá lo único rescatable, era que Andy no mencionó nada sobre Ranma Saotome, al menos nada que no conociera.

¿Qué haría ahora? Si huía de nuevo, Fabricio destaparía sus secretos. Y ya no quería pensar en la decepción que le daría a su familia, y a cualquiera que la conociera. Tendría que enfrentarlo, llegar a un acuerdo. Al parecer, por lo que Andy le había informado, Fabricio la obligaría a casarse de nuevo con él, pero con su nombre real, y delante de su familia. Una boda pública, ya que la anterior fue privada, sólo ellos y sus dos testigos. Quizá sólo para vengarse, atándola a él.

— ¿Y si solamente acabo con esto?—se dijo a sí misma al tomar su shot con la mano temblorosa, por la única solución que tenía en mente.

— ¿Y sí sólo dejas de beber?—la voz de un joven que apenas reconocía hizo que tirara su shot, por la impresión.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Ranma?—dijo al ver bien a su acompañante—No es un lugar apto para menores como tú.

El chico sonrió de lado.

— No lo dirías si realmente me conocieras Akane—comentó—De igual manera, no es un sitio para una mujer tan hermosa como tú.

— Tonterías—replicó sin fuerza, haciendo seña al mesero para que fuese a limpiar la mesa y de paso le diera otra ronda de shots. Pero Ranma no se lo permitiría.

El mesero se acercó y miró a Ranma con advertencia.

— Soy mayor de edad—mostró una identificación que el mesero revisó y entregó.

— Takashi—se refirió al mesero—Tráenos una botella a mi amigo y a mí—pidió Akane, el mesero asintió pero Ranma le detuvo.

— Trae la cuenta—ordenó.

— Pero ella…

— La cuenta—volvió a ordenar—Mi amiga y yo, nos divertiremos en otro sitio ¿No es así amiga?

Akane iba a protestar, pero al verlo a los ojos, y ver su mirada tan penetrante y profunda, no pudo objetar nada, asintió sonrojada.

— ¿Qué esperas?—le dijo Ranma al mesero al ver que no se movía, pues los miraba de manera extraña.

— Disculpe señor—dijo el mesero y fue por la cuenta.

Ranma pagó la cuenta, aunque no pudo evitar que Akane tomara una botella de whisky y se la cobraran también. Sólo así dejó que la sacara del bar.

— ¿Algún hotel por aquí amigo?—preguntó al mesero, antes de salir del bar, mientras tenía a Akane agarrada de la cintura, que bebía de la botella riéndose de momentos— ¿Amigo?—inquirió de nuevo Ranma al notar que ese mesero seguía viéndolos demasiado, en especial a Akane y no le gustaba como la veía.

— Sumimasen señor—volvió a disculparse—A tres cuadras hay un hotel, con luces de neón.

— Arigato

— Que se divierta señor—dijo en tono pícaro.

Ranma lo ignoró y se dirigió a ese lugar. Aunque habría querido llevar a Akane a su casa, sabía que ella no había llevado auto, pues aunque se despidió de ella horas antes para irse al dojo de su abuelo, la terminó siguiendo, pensando cuidarla sólo en lo que llegaba al dojo Tendo, pero se sorprendió al ver que se metía a ese bar. Ya suponía que no lo dejarían entrar con el uniforme del instituto, así que se quitó el saco y camisa, dejándose la playera de manga corta negra que siempre usaba bajo la camisa de la escuela. Guardó sus cosas en su mochila, y sacó una credencial. La falsa credencial que usaba cuando bebía con sus amigos en Núremberg. "_Al final te volveré a dar uso"_ pensó al verla de nuevo. Despeinó un poco su cabello para darle un aire más rebelde, y se dirigió al bar, y como supuso, pidieron su identificación, y como siempre, nadie notaba la falsedad en ella, al menos eso siempre lo agradecería a su amigo Adolf (pues él les había falsificado las identificaciones al grupo de amigos). Después lo dejaron pasar y se mantuvo bebiendo una cerveza, a unas mesas de Akane, cuidando de que ella no lo viera. Aunque por como la veía, que bebía de principio disfrutando sus tragos, para luego beberlos de golpe, supo que no lo vería.

Conocía esa actitud, y sabía que Akane tenía algún problema atorado y lo desahogaba en el alcohol, él conocía esa actitud, así que la dejaría beber, al menos hasta que decidiera que ya era suficiente, porque si se aparecía, Akane lo regañaría y aparte de que no la dejaría desahogarse, tal vez jamás volvería a dejar que se le acercara, así que la dejó.

Y cuando decidió que ya era suficiente, se acercó a Akane quien no mostraba signos de que el alcohol le hiciera efecto aún, le había contado un whisky, dos cervezas y diez shots de tequila. Demasiado alcohol para una dama, pues sabía que el tequila era una bebida era fuerte, aunque quizá Akane tuviera resistencia. Se dio cuenta de su error cuando salió con ella del bar, apenas y podía seguirle el paso.

* * *

Llegaron a un edificio blanco, resaltando "Hotel" con letras en neón. Pidió una habitación, ayudando a Akane a subir las escaleras. Entraron a su habitación "102", "_Al menos fue el primer piso"_ pensó Ranma aliviado. La habitación contaba únicamente con una cama matrimonial, en medio, un peinador, una pantalla de tv en frente de la cama, y un baño completo pequeño a lado de la cama.

— Ya fue suficiente alcohol por hoy Akane—le dijo al quitarle la botella a Akane, que se quejó por su acción.

— Estoy bien, déjame—le dijo claramente mientras intentaba recuperar su botella. Realmente le sorprendía que hablara tan bien, al menos para trastabillar al caminar.

— No, no estás bien—seguía forcejeando con Akane—Se acabó—alzó la botella decidido a esconderla, o bien a tirar lo que restaba de ella en el lavabo.

Pero no contó con que Akane tropezaría e impactaría sobre él, haciendo que ambos cayeran en el suelo, ella encima de él, y bañados con el whisky que quedaba, que era casi toda la botella y más cuando se rompió al impactar en el suelo, junto a ellos, mojando por la espalda a Ranma.

— Genial—musitó el chico fastidiado, pero al darse cuenta de la situación, al sentir a Akane sobre su pecho— ¿Estás bien Akane?—preguntó preocupado— ¿No te lastimaste?—pero Akane no contestaba—Akane, contesta—exigió intentando levantarse.

Más no pudo hacerlo, pues cuando lo intentó, vio el rostro de Akane totalmente sonrojado por los efectos del alcohol, acercándose al suyo, se sentía bastante nervioso, y más por la profundidad con que lo observaban esos ojos marrones.

— A-Akane—balbuceaba nervioso su nombre— ¿Qué ha…?—su pregunta murió cuando sintió los labios de Akane sobre los suyos, ¡Lo estaba besando!

Abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido por el beso sin poder reaccionar, pero lo hizo cuando seguía sintiendo los labios de Akane moverse sobre los suyos, y cerró los ojos. Correspondió a su beso y saboreó el alcohol en los labios de ella, a pesar de ello le gustaba el sabor de sus labios, y profundizó el beso cuando hizo que abriera su boca para explorar su cavidad con la lengua, intentando llegar al paladar de ella, y Akane parecía pensar lo mismo, pues sus lenguas luchaban en una danza de alcanzar la garganta del otro.

De repente, Ranma reaccionó y cortó el beso, si seguían así, sabía que no podría detenerse, y no estaba seguro de aprovecharse de esa situación, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que había hecho minutos antes, aunque le gustara Akane, aunque todo ese tiempo no hacía más que acercarse a ella. No cambiaba el hecho que Akane era su maestra, mayor que él y lo más importante, que fue prometida de su tío, y aunque estuviera muerto, le debía un respeto a su memoria, internamente lo sentía así.

— Espera Akane, no—trataba de detenerla, pues Akane lo volvía a besar, pero él trataba de contenerse.

— Ya no puedo esperar Ranma—musitó entre besos que Ranma trataba de detener—Siempre te he amado…

Algo se oprimió en su pecho, era evidente que Akane estaba viviendo ese momento con otro que no era él. Otro que aunque lo admiraba y odiaba a veces, en ese momento lo estaba odiando más que en ningún otro tiempo. Admiraba a su tío, Ranma Saotome, por el gran artista marcial y personaje que fue, según sus abuelos y algunos conocidos de ese tío y que ahora eran amigos de él. Pero lo odiaba porque siempre tenía que ser comparado con él, por su enorme parecido a él, tanto que hasta el mismo nombre llevaban, y en su momento habría querido tomar hasta su apellido, al menos viendo que su padre no lo trataba igual que a su hermano Renji. No hacía distinciones obvias, pero siempre estaba más al pendiente de su hermano. Y cuando supo que su padre y su tío habían sido rivales, pareció entender, y aunque quiso dejar de ser comparado con su tío por cualquier detalle, los comentarios no cesaban. Y fue que empezó a odiarlo, y empezó a hacer todo lo contrario a lo que hiciera su tío, no estudiaría artes marciales de ningún tipo, así que dejó los entrenamientos que tenía con su madre.

Se cortó el cabello, y no permitió que le creciera más de lo debido, cambio sus vestimentas chinas, por ropa moderna. Y aún así no era suficiente. Pero cuando se mudaron a Núremberg, sintió que al fin descansaría del espectro de su tío. Pero su padre seguía tratándolo igual, parecía no ver sus progresos, y entonces decidió desviarse, tener amigos más grandes que él, que su madre no aprobaba, y aunque no haría lo mismo que ellos, como vagar, beber, lo terminó haciendo. Todo por curiosidad. Ya no se parecía a su tío excepto en el físico, pero ahora hacía sufrir a su madre con su actitud, y sería enviado a casa de sus abuelos. Las comparaciones volverían, eso pensaba.

* * *

— _Te equivocas—había dicho su abuelo—No eres ni la mínima parte de lo que fue mi hijo._

* * *

Y aunque su tono era despectivo, se alegró de escuchar eso por parte de su abuelo. Claro que Genma lo reprendió, porque señalaba que Ranma tenía lo que él no "Honor", y fue en ese momento que se rindió. Le dolía ver la decepción de sus abuelos cada que lo miraban, y no olvidaba el dolor que le hizo pasar a su madre, por ello cambió. No bebería más, aunque Genma advirtió que lo disciplinaria y reformaría de todas formas, mejoraría en sus notas, sería un buen nieto y buen hijo, pero no sería artista marcial, de ninguna escuela. Las comparaciones y comentarios seguían, y dejó de darles importancia y más cuando Akane apareció en su vida. Ella jamás lo había comparado con su tío, al menos no hasta ese momento, puede que no lo comparara, pero veía a su tío en él y eso le enfurecía, era peor que haber sido comparado toda su vida con su tío.

Su mirada cargada de amor, sabía que no era dirigida a él. ¿Alguna vez podría ella mirarlo así? No era necesario responderse, él sabía que no. Y aunque estuviera mal, decidió besarla de nuevo, corresponder a su beso, perderse en su aroma, en sus labios con sabor a licor, y en sus ojos llenos de amor, que aunque no eran exactamente para él, lo miraban a él y nada más.

Se incorporó y se giró dejando a Akane debajo de su cuerpo. Sintió los vidrios de la botella rota, pero los ignoró y volvió a besar a Akane que lo miraba totalmente sonrojada. La besó sabiendo que no debería, pero ¿Acaso un muerto protestaría? Era obvio que Akane seguía sufriendo por su tío después de muerto, y si él podía mitigarle un poco, al menos esa noche el dolor, ya lo haría. Aunque se sintiera culpable por aprovecharse del recuerdo de Akane, aunque odiara a su tío porque de nuevo su fantasma lo desplazaba, sentía dolor por ello, pero estaba una pequeña emoción, porque realmente se había enamorado de Akane, y ya se había resignado a ser sólo un buen amigo, y quizá tendría que resignarse a que ella no quisiera verlo de nuevo jamás, pero era su oportunidad, quizá la última.

Por esa noche, Ranma Hibiki aceptaría tomar el papel de Ranma Saotome, al menos en la fantasía de Akane Tendo.

* * *

**En serio, les juro que lo iba a terminar en el lemon pero ya mi réloj dice que no xD, aparte, tal vez sea mejor un lemon sin ayuda del alcohol ¿no creen? Y bueno he considerado decir que la razón se le iluminó a Ranma jr y no hizo lo que se supone que hará, pero nahhh... En la vida real pocas veces razonas tanto xD... Y no todo es tan perfecto y rosa :/ y mejor así xP en fin.  
**

**Pobre Ranmita, peleando con un fantasma inexistente xD. Ya estamos por echar la bomba jujuju, vale pues ya es todo, Buen inicio de semana chicas y chicos :3**

**Mata ne!**

**¿Reviews?  
**


	9. Chapter 8 No pasó nada

**Hola de nuevo, actualicé rápido supongo, es que sus respuestas me animaron nwn en fin**

**DarthMc: **Gracias por hacerme notar ese detalle (los golpes y furia de Akane) intenté explicarlo lo más lógico que pude xD, tal vez se note que no sé nada de psicología xD

**SusyAkane:** Jaja a qué estuvo fuertecito el chap jaja

**ASV:** Se nota que te emocionaste demasiado O.O jaja gracias :3

Y bueno les debo el lemon, xD pero no sé tengo que planearlo mejor. Pero bue ya lean jajaja.

**Ranma pertenece a Rumiko, y el fic es mío, bueno la trama, y que tiene información base del fic, "Juntos-Una Historia de Transformación y Tragedia" que el autor original es "Rowan Seven" y el traductor al español "Allbreyck" Gracias.**

**Lo que está con cursiva y entre comillas** "_Ejemplo_" **son frases que recuerden haber dicho los personajes en x tiempo.**

**Cursiva sin comillas** _Ejemplo_ **son recuerdos.**

**Entre comillas sin cursiva** "Ejemplo" **pensamientos y alguna que otra cosa importante.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8 No pasó nada.**

Una punzada en la cabeza, era lo único que sentía en ese momento. Enormes ganas de salir corriendo a vomitar. Se levantó de golpe sin ver dónde se encontraba, pero sentir un vidrio en la planta de su pie izquierdo la hizo alertarse quitando su pie inmediatamente, y notando que eran los restos de una botella de whisky, confundida observó la habitación, no estaba en el dojo. Sólo veía una habitación de color blanco, una pantalla de plasma frente a ella y a su costado un peinador, que reflejó en el espejo una cama matrimonial y en ella a alguien más durmiendo. Se aterró cuando inmediatamente se palpó y notó que no llevaba nada puesto.

"¡Pero ¿Qué he hecho?!" pensó con terror, y más cuando a lado de la cama en el suelo, vio la ropa de ella y de su acompañante mezclada. Se tapó la boca con su mano para ahogar un grito de sorpresa y miedo, las nauseas habían pasado a segundo plano, y el miedo la paralizaba en ese instante, ¿Qué pasó anoche? Era lo único que en su mente pasaba.

Evidentemente había bebido, su aliento, el sabor amargo en su boca y el dolor de cabeza se lo confirmaban, pero jamás le había pasado algo parecido, apenas trataba de asimilar la situación, una pregunta aún más inquietante le llegó ¿Quién era el hombre? O debía decir ¿Quién era el chico? Porque conforme se acercaba y lo miraba, iba notando que era más joven que ella. Y lo peor de todo era que presentía de quién se trataba, y eso era mucho peor que el hecho de haberse dejado llevar por la bebida.

Destapó a su acompañante que dormía de lado, y al mirarle la cara quiso llorar, y más cuando supo que estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella.

Le costó intentar calmarse, no era tanto el hecho que él fuera un menor de edad, ya le había tocado interpretar papeles de parejas con diferencia de edades, no obstante, su mente reclamaba que no era una actuación si no la vida real, su vida. Y no le gustaba en absoluto el papel que debía interpretar, pero se dijo mentalmente que tomaría la responsabilidad, hablaría con Ranma, intentaría convencerlo del error, se disculparía y por su propio bien se alejaría de él, porque eso no podía estar pasando. No, ella adoraba al chico, sí, realmente lo amaba era cierto, pero no era esa clase de amor la que sentía por él, lo amaba porque le recordaba a Ranma, y en su loca imaginación lo veía como el hijo que hubiese querido tener con Ranma.

No podía negar que desde que supo que Ryoga y Ranko tendrían un hijo, en aquellos años, realmente le había dolido demasiado, tanto que no aceptó ir a conocerlos cuando Ryoga se lo pidió, incluso sabía que Ranko quería que ella los conociera, pero se negó a ir a conocerlos o siquiera verlos en foto.

Con el tiempo lo había pasado, más cuando se había casado y enfocado en crear su propia familia, pero claro no contó con tener que volver a Nerima alguna vez, tampoco contó con toparse aquella mañana con el chico que aparentemente era atacado por el panda. No estaba en sus planes "salvarlo" pero sentía un deber como artista marcial que había sido, el de defender a un inocente según. Y desde el momento en que se gritaron, el recuerdo de Ranma apareció en su mente, algo le hacía sentir ese chico, y más cuando confirmó que era hijo de Ranko.

Le sorprendió el hecho que el muchacho la admirara tanto, y respetara la memoria de un muerto inexistente, del que le habían hecho creer era su tío. Sintió coraje al escuchar a Nodoka explicarle la situación, pero comprendía que era necesario, aún así no pensaba acercarse al chico. Pero él fue quién la buscó desde entonces. Primero en el dojo de su padre, donde luego de decidirse a volver a entrenar con excusa de haber sacado un libreto donde la escena era de pelea, ya que hasta el día del incidente con Ranma y el panda, no había vuelto a practicar. No había sido necesario porque llegó a contar con guardias personales en su trabajo, y además se había propuesto controlar su temperamento, no era difícil si actuaba.

Ese día no imaginó que el joven Hibiki iba a hacerse presente en su vida, con las clases de arte, con las clases privadas, y a veces él no tenía un motivo para verla, pero iba a verla. Quizá por eso comenzaba a apreciarlo más, pero sólo como el hijo que no llegaría a tener ni con Ranma Saotome, ni con ningún otro hombre.

* * *

— _Me temo informarle que los resultados no fueron los esperados señora—comentaba un hombre de cabello negro, moreno y ojos cafés con bata de médico, que le entregaba un sobre de análisis—No hay ya nada más por hacer._

_Abrió el sobre con rapidez y cuando vio el resultado "Negativo" quiso llorar, aunque ya no estaba segura si de tristeza o de alegría._

— _Pero no se angustie señora, hay más opciones—decía el médico—Es cuestión de que lo hable con su esposo._

— _Sí, gracias doctor Sánchez—cortó— ¿Es todo?_

— _Sí, lo lamento señora._

* * *

Una pequeña risa mordaz salió cuando recordó ese día, mientras se iba cambiando y arreglando lo mejor que podía, recordaba aquella cita con el médico donde hizo su último intento por tener un hijo con Fabricio, y al mostrar los resultados, curiosamente se mostró comprensivo, aunque después solía hacer comentarios sutiles sobre su imposibilidad de ser madre. Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordó haberle dado una paliza a su ex esposo, y es que Fabricio era demasiado hábil con sus palabras, nunca estaba muy segura de que la atacara con algún comentario, los hacía de una forma que parecía una broma, incluso para sus acciones un tanto posesivas, hasta para su "auto secuestro" el hombre había tenido una habilidad impresionante de convencerla de que lo hacía por su bien, o que no era su intención lastimarla. No se dio cuenta hasta que Andy la recomendó con una psicóloga, y más por obligación que por que realmente lo necesitara asistió a esas terapias, donde se dio cuenta de la clase de hombre con quien vivía, y por la misma terapeuta fue expedida una explicación para mantener alejado a Fabricio de Momo, era suficiente prueba para expedir una orden de restricción y aprobarla.

* * *

— _¿Violencia emocional?—había dicho sorprendida al escuchar a la terapeuta._

— _Sí, tu marido usa como recurso las bromas y chantajes para controlarte—explicaba la mujer._

— _Pero es que nunca me gritó o golpeó—confundida._

— _No era necesario usara la fuerza física o los gritos—decía la doctora—Por lo que me dices solía hacerte bromas, y solía jugar con tus emociones de tal modo que te sintieras culpable, eso es manipulación y es violencia emocional Momo._

* * *

El nudo en su pecho crecía, no sólo había lidiado con el divorcio, sino también darse cuenta de que había sido manipulada por largo tiempo, sin estar segura de que así fuera. Su vida se había deshecho desde aquel día que falló la sentencia a su favor, se había aliviado por sentirse libre de nuevo, pero no podía evitar ese sentimiento de fracaso que la embargaba, aunado al hecho de enterarse y aceptar el hecho de que nunca podría formar una familia. Su regreso a Nerima sin duda era su derrota, al menos así lo veía cuando tuvo que aceptar regresar, al menos esa era su visión antes de conocer más a Ranma Hibiki.

— Tal parece que sólo me complico la existencia—se dijo—Y ahora no sólo soy yo, ahora te he arrastrado a ti también—miró al chico que seguía perdido en el mundo de los sueños.

Decidió que esperaría a que despertara, levantó los restos de la botella rota en el suelo, mientras iba recordando cómo había llegado a parar ahí, sólo que su memoria terminaba en donde salía del bar con Ranma nada más. Cuando terminó de limpiar el piso con papel higiénico, levantó las ropas del chico para ponerlas en la cama, y luego tomar su bolsa, buscó su celular y vio al menos diez llamadas perdidas, provenientes del dojo Tendo. Apagó el aparato, no tenía muchas ganas de dar explicaciones, al menos no hasta que se inventara alguna. De repente le pasó por la mente que si ella siendo adulta, su padre la estuvo localizando toda la noche, no quería ni imaginar la situación con la familia de Ranma.

— Ya despierta—le dijo con voz un poco fuerte al chico—Ranma despierta, tenemos que irnos.

— Cinco minutos más—comentó el joven entre sueños.

— ¡Nada de cinco minutos más! He dicho que despiertes y eso harás—dijo alzando la voz y tomando las sábanas del colchón— ¡Ahora!

Con el jalón que dio, el chico cayó al suelo con todo y sábanas.

— ¡Akane!—se quejó al sentirse en el suelo.

— Te espero allá afuera, vístete—le dijo dándole la espalda—Y no te tardes.

No supo qué pero se sintió aliviado, aunque Akane lo haya levantado a la fuerza, esperaba una reacción peor a la que mostraba. No había dormido casi por esperar a que se despertara, ya fuera para tranquilizarla si despertaba desorientada, aterrada, o bien lo moliera a golpes. Se vistió de inmediato, porque igual tenía que darle explicaciones.

La vio recargada en la pared del edificio, y cuando lo vio salir empezó a caminar y él a seguirla. No parecía querer hablar y Ranma se debatía entre quedarse en silencio o iniciar la conversación. No fue hasta que llegaron a un parque, luego de haber caminado al menos ocho calles, que Ranma decidió enfrentar la situación. Se preparó mentalmente y habló.

— Akane—apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre, pero ella seguía caminando—Sobre lo que pasó yo…

— No pasó nada—le cortó—Tú te quedaste en casa de algún amigo, y yo no te he visto desde ayer, no pasó nada Ranma, olvídalo—comentó con indiferencia.

— Pero Akane—intentaba aun explicarle pese a que su actitud indiferente le dolía demasiado—Sí pasó algo—dijo poniéndose frente a ella impidiéndole avanzar—Y no puedo pretender que digas que nada de esto sucedió, porque sí pasó Akane—la miraba fijamente expectante a lo que dijera.

— Ranma, no hagas esto difícil—musitó—Ya me cuesta aceptar que tuve la culpa, por haberte…—evadió su mirada—Yo, no puedo seguirte viendo a la cara—dijo intentando alejarse de él, pero no se lo permitió.

La tomó de los hombros y la vio llorando, se sintió mal por eso, la abrazó de repente y Akane sollozó un poco más.

— Te quedaste dormida—susurró en su oreja—Eso fue lo que pasó Akane.

Akane se sorprendió y lo miró incrédula.

— Es cierto, estábamos por hacer, eso—sonrojado—Pero me queda claro que tomaste de más y al final el sueño te venció antes de que llegáramos a más, yo sólo dormí contigo nada más—le dijo evitando mirarla, la sintió relajarse en sus brazos y la volvió a abrazar.

— Yurushite Kudasai Ranma-kun—dijo volviendo a llorar entre sus brazos.

— No tienes por qué disculparte—le dijo acariciando su cabeza—No hiciste nada malo, y si hubiera pasado algo, tampoco habría sido algo malo.

— Gomen Ranma-kun es que… yo…

— Ya lo sé, tú quieres a mi tío—resignado.

— ¿Nani?

— ¿Sabes? Es una lástima que haya muerto—dijo cuando ella se soltó de su abrazo—No me imagino lo dichoso que debe ser, tener a una mujer que te ame tanto, incluso aun después de muerto.

Lo dijo con una melancolía tan tangible, que no fue capaz de decirle algo más, le dio una palmada en el hombro cuando estaban a punto de llegar al dojo Saotome.

— Puedo darles una explicación Ranma—dijo Akane antes de que se separaran.

— Domo arigato Akane, pero no es necesario—le sonrió—Hablé con Meng anoche cuando te seguí al bar, le pedí que si llamaba mi familia dijera que me había ido a su casa a jugar video juegos—comentó.

— Está bien—le sonrió—Aquí nos despedimos Ranma-kun, cuídate—se despidió.

No le quedó más que despedirse con una sonrisa, aún cuando algo le gritaba por detenerla hasta hacerle prometer que se volverían a ver, porque sentí que ya no la vería. Se dirigió al dojo de su abuelo quedándose con esa inquietud, y con cierta culpabilidad por haberle mentido antes.

* * *

Llegar al dojo Tendo, no había sido tan abrumador antes, y más cuando su padre la recibió con lágrimas en los ojos, primero preguntándole y cerciorándose que estuviera bien, luego la interrogaría sobre ¿Dónde había estado toda la noche y con quién? Para luego reclamarle que haya sido tan desconsiderada como para no llamar a su padre, y por si fuera poco Andy le hacía segunda.

— Lo que me faltaba—susurró con fastidio luego de haberse librado del interrogatorio de su padre y Andy.

— ¡Akane eres cruel!—lloraba Soun y Andy yacía en el suelo por el golpe que Akane le había dado en la cabeza.

Nunca antes había noqueado de un golpe a Andy, o mejor dicho nunca antes lo había golpeado realmente, pero en ese momento no quería dar explicaciones, y si había asistido al dojo, era porque no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir. Al pensar en ese hecho tomó una decisión, claro tendría que esperar a que su padre se tranquilizara o lo tendría llorando más de la cuenta. Por ese momento sólo se bañaría y disfrutaría su fin de semana.

Andy despertó luego de un rato y la fue a buscar totalmente enojado, la encontró practicando sus líneas en el dojo.

— Mujer—la llamó con visible enojo— ¿Acaso quieres que a ti también te ponga una orden de restricción?

— Por favor hazlo—comentó sin interés.

— Akane ¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó dejando de lado su molestia.

— Se supone que estás enojado porque te golpeé y ahora me preguntas que qué tengo—rió— ¿Quién te entiende Andrés?

— Es que nunca me habías noqueado tía—musitó.

— Gomen Andy—se disculpó—No quise hacerlo.

— Pero lo hiciste—fingió aflicción.

— ¡Kuso! ¿Tienes qué hacer eso Andy?—comenzó a molestarse— ¡Ya te dije que no quise hacerlo y me disculpo pero no estoy de humor!

— Ne Akane, cálmate tía—rió nervioso—Deberías irte a follar un poco a ver si así te calmas—burlón.

Akane se sonrojó ante lo que dijo.

— Yo no necesito esas cosas—reclamó sonrojada.

— Tu genio dice otra cosa y tu cara—analítico— ¡Joder tía! ¿A qué ha sido por eso que no llegaste anoche?—burlón— ¡Te fuiste a follar!—reía.

— An…dy—deletreó su nombre lentamente mientras tronaba sus puños como preparándose para matarlo y Andy supo que debía huir de ahí, al menos si quería seguir viviendo.

— ¿Sabes tía? ¡La próxima vez que vayas a divertirte asegúrate de que tu macho sea un buen amante, para que no vengas con tu genio!—lo dijo huyendo del lugar.

— ¡Eres hombre muerto Velázquez!—gritó Akane y fue a su persecución.

* * *

**No hubo muchas palabras en japo pero:**

**Ne: signifaca Oye, Hey, o ¿Verdad? según el significado que se le de.**

**Kuso: Mierda**

**Nani: ¿Qué?**

**Yurushite Kudasai: Es una expresión de perdón por algo muy muy malo. xD**

**Lo he terminado en humor, pero bueno ahí está el día despues xD jem ojalá les guste :3  
**

**Mata ne!**

**¿Reviews?  
**


End file.
